


Into the Spider-Verse and Out With Your Love

by BlackShady313



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Peter Parker, Clever Miles, Clueless Wade, Eventual Romance, Feelings Realization, Happy Ending, In denial Peter, Innocent Miles, Jealous Peter, M/M, Miles is a good bro, Miles is a little shit, Misunderstandings, Wade and Miles are like brothers, Wade is a good teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackShady313/pseuds/BlackShady313
Summary: It's another typical team-up night between Deadpool and Spider-Man but wait- "Oh my goodness there's two of them??"Miles Morales is brand new to the scene and of course Deadpool volunteers to help out.But taking the young spider under his wing means less time for him and Spider-Man(The Original) to patrol but, hey, that shouldn't matter. Wade knows him and Spidey are team-mates, not friends and surely not anything else, so why would Spidey care...Right??





	1. 19 Legs Are Better than 8.

**Author's Note:**

> ** IMPORTANT TO NOTE**  
> Italcizied and bolded words are characters inner thoughts.  
> ~~~~~~*~~~~~ <\-- POV change  
> ** <\-- Lapse in time  
> [ blah blah blah ] <\-- Wade's white box.  
> { blah blah blah } <\-- Wade's yellow box.

"Spider-Man, Spider-Man, does whatever a spider can..." the low gritty voice drops a notch as Deadpool lands gracefully upon the roof.

Or as graceful as a 280 pound rippling muscular frame of mercenary muscle can be, as he finishes whistling his off key tune to no one in particular.

He doesn't notice at first, perhaps uncaring when the throne of immortality hangs high over his head, taking only a split second to realize he isn't alone.

Body tenses as he noticed an unfamiliar dark shadow hedged in the corner, and the ex- mercenaries skills kick back into overdrive; an automatic second skin.

Shifting his movements, he's able to get a better view of the man in question and what he finds-

"BLACK Spidey Baby? Well you sure know how to keep a fella on his toes, don't yeah?" and the figure in question is stiffening, as if just noticing the other figure for the first time tonight.

Deadpool finds it...odd, but then again, who was he to judge?

Just because Spider-Man and himself had been teaming up a semi-regular basis didn't mean the web crawler had to like the other man; his usefulness in battle more than made up for any short comings the ex- mercenary had.

And trust me- there where alot.

His thoughts drift, scanning over the tight spandex material that the loud mouthed mercenary has come to know and love except...something was wrong, and it wasn't just the dark charcoal material that replaced the screaming bright red and blue suit.

No, something about Spidey was off, and Wade had ever intention of finding out.

He stalks, menacingly forward, eyes watching curiously as the other figure takes a tentative steps backwards- not once looking behind.

The scenario seems to only grow more peculiar before a quiet thud of another body landing on the playing field distracts the ex merc if only but a moment.

"W-Deadpool, what...what are you doing here?" he can hear his breath, hitched and uneven and for a moment Peter wants to kick himself. The feeling passes as he notices the ex-mercenary is eyeing and sizing the abnormal Spider suited individual up hard, and me makes quick strides to close some distance between the two.

_**Just in case...** _

Deadpool however, doesn't even pause a beat at the introduction of two similarly dressed super heroes, as if seeing two spider clad figures was always part of the norm.

But then again, it was Deadpool, and who knew what would be deemed normal in his eyes.

"What I always do Baby Boy, waiting for you! and...you?" the red and black claded anti-hero turns ever so slightly, glancing briskly at his usual costumed team mate before making a point to look at the black dressed spider once more. Wade was starting to sense his initial feelings had indeed been right, and ~~Spider-Man~~ the black dressed man was nothing short of an imposter.

But then....why did Spidey look so guilty?

"I uh, I can explain," Peter called sheepishly as if almost hearing Wade's thoughts, scratching at the back of his neck as he moved in wide strides to stand beside the unknown individual, placing a tentative hand around his shoulders.

"I swear if you say this is you and Black Cat's illegitimate love child I will be very very jealous," Wade jokes, but there's a familiar edge to his voice, almost a warning; and for the life of him Peter is unsure of what that could possibly mean.

"This is uh.."

"Myles." A timid voice squeaked, speaking for the first time that night.

The unexpected noise startled the merc before he recollects himself, eyeing the other man up and down in analysis.

"I thought we talked about you giving out your real name to other people while suited-" Peter goes to scold before the merc chimes in, interrupting the blue and red dressed hero; much to his annoyance.

"Wade. Nice to meet you," he leans toward the two, casually taking Myles arm and shaking firmly as if accepting of this new found information with no qualms.

"And hey, thanks for the costume change, jet black? Can someone say meoow! It's giving me all sorts of ideas, if you catch my drift," and he's wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, and Peter can feel a slow anger burn at the back of his throat.

"He's just a kid."

"Cool, but I wasn't referring to him..." the last words he teases,pointedly making heavy eye contact with Spider-Man (the Original one); waiting for the innuendo to sink, and finally it does, causing Peter to groan and roll his eyes.

It had been...difficult, at first, getting used to the way Deadpool operated, the way he moved, how quick hands drawled to reach for a katana only to be sternly reminded that no, heroes didn't kill; especially if they were to team up together. It had scared Peter in the beginning how swiftly Deadpool could react; his spider senses barely giving him enough time to warrant a response.

And of course he'd be lying if he had said everything had gone smoothly, old habits die hard as the saying goes and ~~Deadpool~~ Wade was no exception.

(Deadpool wiggling around and becoming Wade in as short as three team up sessions.)

It had taken a few times but Deadpool had finally adapted, changed, and grown as a real, larger than life hero and Peter couldn't of been more prouder of his friend.

Strangely enough,however, Wade's flirting had been even more difficult to get used to.

Peter Parker, a nerdy, physicist professor that spent either too much time planning for the lesson of the next day, or too little time eating and taking care of himself to be deemed normal or acceptable. Peter who was rarely at home, only to change from his civies to his trademarked mask and suit before he was gone, webbing around the city until the very late of nights. He had no family except for his dear Aunt May, and no friends, with his relationship status being non-existing. Old college days that most men spent hooking up and getting trashed had been spent studying and cramming for every test, resulting in Peter with next to zero in romantic involvement. He had the one fling with Mary Jane back at his last job but it was ill-fitted and had run it's course after only three weeks.

In other words, Peter was awkward; nothing special, he knew that, and so to would his friend Deadpool if he ever revealed his identity to the other man.

_**Which wasn't going to happen...** _

"Baby Boy, did we lose you to another monthly annual comic, or are you still here with us?"

"I uh..." Hazy eyes blink, regaining his thoughts to the present as he caught the tale end of the ex merc's ramblings.

"Because I don't mind sharing you with McFarlane, that man sure knows how to draw your eyes so fucking sexy, but I'd miss you terribly so..."

_**So fucking sexy...** _

Blushing deeply, the brunette was thankful for the mask as he turned slightly away from the voice as he cursed himself internally. It wasn't even that he liked Wade in such a way

 _ **He's such a bloody flirt**_.

but it was nice having someone appreciate him, even if it was highly inappropriate; and not at all accurate. Still...the simple pure feeling of being _wanted_ was intoxicating.

But Peter knew deep down the truth. Wade would never say such things if his friend knew who he really was under the mask.

Spider-Man coughed awkwardly, trying to shake his head from the depressing thoughts his head was surely conjuring at will.

"So listen Wade, Miles..."

"Is a Spider-Boy in training and you promised to take him under your more than capable wing- ah, I mean web and show him the ropes, WEBS."

"H- how did you know that?" Peter found Wade still surprised him with how perceptive the older man could be when he wanted to be.

Wade leers forward slightly at the words before smiling and shifting back innocently. "It doesn't take a spider-brain to figure it out, although spoiler alert I may have watched his recent movie that just released. Hey, where are the other Spiderlings? You would think having eight legs would give them the advantage of fast scurrying power," Deadpool glanced around as if sure by his words that there would be more then Miles joining them.

"Are you quite done?" Spider-Man crossed his arms into his chest as he fixed Deadpool with an unimpressed frown. He found the puns humorous, but he wouldn't let Wade know, not that it mattered.

The young boy they had been talking about and seemingly forgetting at the same time began to giggle, having been listening the entire time.

The laughter is pure- harmonic and for a moment Deadpool forgets how to talk, eyes wide and mouth open; flabbergasted.

The ex merc isn't used to such kindness, finding himself still over whelmed some days that his Spider let's him team up with him.

"Ooh Spidey, I think i like this little Spiderling, he gets humor."

He's grinning wide behind his mask, and Peter can't help but watch his movements, when the overly muscular man steps beside the young boy and claps a heavy hand on his shoulder.

He expects the kid to flinch, and so to, must Wade, for he freezes for a second, shocked when Miles doesn't push his touch away or make a disgusted face, instead appearing to smile bright under his mask.

Peter's heart picks up, beating louder as he can't help but muse over the child's innocent towards the widely feared mercenary.

"He's too young to get _good_ humor, is the problem. Give it some time Miles and you'll realize Wade isn't really funny."

Deadpool gasps, palms splaying against his chest in a mock hurt expression.

"Ex-quse moi?! Me? Not funny!? I think you have your little eight legs confused with yourself Spidey baby. I'm a fucking laugh riot."

"Wade, language in front of Miles!"

"Okay Captain America, he's young but not that young...are you?" He gives the black dressed man a quizzical look as if staring hard enough with give him X-ray vision to see through the spandex.

It doesn't, but Miles helps him fill in the gaps anyways.

"I'm 17, and don't worry, I don't mind you swearing."

Startling a laugh, Wade shakes his head, almost in disbelief at the new comer but he chuckles once more, quietly to himself before turning back to his Spidey.

"See, 25 minutes and I'm already corrupting the boy. We tots have to keep him!"

Miles is laughing at another quip Wade throws his way and Peter can't help but sit back silently and watch the scene with fondness. It was rare that people gave Deadpool a chance, even with the countless times of teaming up with him, so it was nice to see a change of pace.

He seems to enjoy the moment a little too much as it takes a loud noise to startle the hero from his thoughts, eye widening then instantly narrowing when he realizes Wade is clapping his hands together.

"Soo-oo it's agreed then. Will leave the big bad spider to continue on with patrols, and you my little Spiderling," he turns, cocking an eyebrow at the quiet form to the side of him, "Will come learn a few tricks of the trade with your new pal Deadpool!"

"Yes we should..." Peter's words die on his lips as the loud mouths words sink in.

_**Wait-WHAT?** _

"I don't remember agreeing to this Deadpool..." a pool of worry instantly coating Peter's thoughts.

"I don't remember you not agreeing either, Spidey.."

He want's to argue, to slam the idea shut and never speak of it again, but...

Deadpool whines,a pitiful noise and it stops Peter in his tracks, throat going drying. Shaking his head he clears his mind before trying again.

"Listen, _Wade_...."

His tone changes, shifting ever so slightly, but to well trained ears, the merc doesn't miss a beat; using his knowledge to his advantage.

"Spidey please... you can _trust_ me."

_**Trust.** _

And there was that damn word. Peter shifts, chewing nervously threw his mask as he weighed his options.

Training someone with little to no experience could be dangerous and distracting, and not to mention if something happened to the kid while on his watch...

But Wade literally couldn't die, and deep down Peter knew...

he _knew_ the other man would protect the kid with nothing short of his life; and that was without a doubt.

The fact that Spider-Man and Deadpool had been patrolling already together for 9 months with months now of not a single incident seems to nudge Peter more, leaning towards yes.

_**So why am I still trying to find an excuse to say no?** _

Miles seemed to sense the inner back and forth, piping up once more to weigh in what he hopes is deemed helpful.

"Spider-Man, _please?_ Just for now until I get better with my abilities, then you can help me with the next step."

 _ **Damn this kid,**_ sighing loudly as Peter knows he's already lost with four sets of puppy dog eyes fix on him threw wide eyed masks.

"Will....give it a try...a TRIAL!" he adds hastily after, falling on deaf ears as the ex- merc cheers obnoxiously along with the young boy.

 _ **When did I become second pick?**_ he want's to feel betrayed, Miles jumping ship for the mercenary instead of learning with him but he finds he can't be mad, not when Wade's smiling ear to ear, a look so relaxed and free it stirs something in Peter's heart that he bites down, looking away.

"Wahoo! You hear that Spiderling, I'm going to teach you everything you need to know ex-mercenary style!"

"Awesome! I just- I can't believe I've met Spider-Man and now Deadpool, what a night! This is going to be awesome!" Miles returns the excitement of Wade with just as much as his own.

Deadpool scoffs, spinning them both around as he seemingly is ready to start the training session right here and now.

"Going to be? Miles baby, it's already awesome."

And Peter's still smiling behind his mask, shocked, but thankful, at how easy it seems for the two to fit together as if friends for years. Peter just hopes Wade knows how serious this all was, and would take the situation serious.

He can't help himself from calling half heartedly after the two, "Don't make me regret this Wilson!"

Deadpool pauses, turning wide eyes with a cheeky smile as he winks before cooing back, "Don't worry Spider-Babe, you know what they always say."

"I'm going to regret asking but..."

" Yup you are. 19 legs are better then two.."

"Very funny Wade," Peter calls, rolling his eyes before he ponders for a moment.

"Wait- 19?"

"My two 8 spider legged friends, plus me!"

"Those numbers still don't add up."

Wade lights up, as if excitedly waiting for the question as he poses with both hands on his hips, striking a rather provocative pose as he thrusts teasingly in the air.

"On account of how large he is, I count Wade Jr-"

"Okay yup. Nope, sorry I asked," the brunette stutters, hands shielding his face from the sexual innuendo and the merc simply laughs, turning with a wave of his hand as he wraps a heavy arm around the younger kid.

"Bye Spidey, thanks for everything," Miles calls sweetly, apparently unnerved by the ex mercenaries flirtatious banter with Spider-Man, and Peter can't help his heart from filling with joy at the innocence of everything as he waves back as well.

Wade doesn't do the same,

 _ **Too easy...**_ Peter can't help but think,

as Wade turns, cheekily winking as he blows a goodbye kiss that has Peter flipping him off in response.

"Spidey please- we have children in the room!" and the brunette want's to laugh at the absurdly of it all, but he doesn't.

Instead he half sits, with knees bent, as he watches the heavily clad ex-mercenary and the newly recruited Spider ~~Man~~ Boy leave.

He knows he can trust Wade, they're friends after all, and the ex- mercenary has been nothing short of amazing in helping him in their almost daily team ups.

_**Yet still...** _

The red and blue dressed hero couldn't stop the crinkle of worry that etched firmly across his forehead as he wondered if he had made the right decision for the kids sake.

He was brooding over the principal of leaving such an innocent kid such as Miles in the hands of his more than kill-capable and crude friend, Deadpool's, hands.

But in the end Wade had asked Peter to trust him, and in all honestly, despite his reservations, he did, and would.

Unfortunately, the revelation didn't stop the brunette from having other thoughts as he would soon come to realize over the next couple weeks.

Feelings would change and Peter would no longer fret over the possible influence Wade would have on the younger man.

Instead, his concerns would fester to his friend instead; and in turn himself.


	2. It's All In the Eyes of the Beholder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myles gets to know Wade a little more and Peter want's to be happy for them and he is...
> 
> until he's not. 
> 
> Start to see Peter's jealous side, even if he isn't completely sure the whole reason behind it :P  
> Why already? because I LOOOOVE A jealous Peter <3

"That's it Spidey-Boy! Good jo- Ooh ouch!" Wade cringed, gloved fingers cupping over his face as he can't help but watch his Spider in training splat against a two story window.

_[Nice one, called it too soon. Jesus he looks like a bug.]_

_{I think you mean a spider.}_

**_Which is a bug._ **

_[Six points if he lands and cracks his spider head open.]_

_{Your on!}_

But Deadpool's quick, the voices in the ex merc's head unhindering as he moves within seconds as hands curl around the small body. He hugs the young man to his chest, shielding them from the unwanted drop that's coming up fast.

"Thanks Wade," the kid calls breathless as he attempts to steady the nerves of the winded fall and quiet the sound that keeps repeating in his head of his teacher's body hitting hard against cold pavement- his bones snapping in at least three places; cartilage splitting raw and open.

Wade had told him countless times not to worry about it- but Miles couldn't help it, he still worried; and he still felt bad with every hit Deadpool endured despite the constant reassurance.

"Don't mention it kiddo," Deadpool grins as he releases Miles from his arms and turns his attention to his shattered legs, before pulling and snapping them back in place.

It hurt's like a bitch- it always did- and Wade has to fight back a grimace, knowing the young Spider was watching close.

So instead he just grins and bears it, like he always does, as he hums to himself; trying to determine how better to help the hero in training with his new found abilities.

When a too long silence has settled between the two of them, Miles is the first to speak, hoping to break the stillness; and possibly his teachers disappointment.

"Hey no offense, but maybe I should ask Spider-Man to show me..."

"Only because he's gone threw the same experiences I'm currently dealing with," He rushes out to finish quick when he sees the fleeting look of hurt cross the older man's eyes.

_[Ding-ding.]_

_**No.No.No.** _

_{ Ooh girl! Looks like someones busted.}_

That simply wouldn't do. Wade was trying to prove himself to Spider-Man.

"Rule #1 my little Spiderling. When someone starts a sentence with 'No offense', you should definitely be offended."

"And two?" At this, Miles shifts closer, ears perking up as he smiles curiously at the older man.

"And two. There's no way I'm letting you near Spidey's delectable ass, how in the world would you learn? The answer is you wouldn't, you'd be too busy eyeing up your spider cousin."

The younger man pulls a face, sticking his tongue out before commenting, "Ew gross. I would not. I don't like guy's like you do."

"And what is that supposed to mean, ' _guys like I do_.'?"

Miles frowns slightly, wondering if the older man was joking or not. He couldn't help but think he must be- nobody could be that much in denial, could they?

But before he could open his mouth and voice his suspicions, Wade was already on the move, lost in thought with his boxes that are demanding his attention; and for good reason.

_[Incoming dickhead, we got company.]_

_{And it's of the sexy variety, MEOW!}_

**_Sexy...?_ **

"Oh no..." Wade groans, realizing who it is before actually seeing.

"Hi Spider-Man!" Miles calls excitedly, waving clumsily with eagerness as the young hero confirms his the merc's suspicions.

"Hi Miles, hi Wade," his Spider-Man calls, dropping down beside both boys.

_[His..?]_

_{Hey we see that tight ass more then anyone else on the daily, I say it counts as our property at this point!}_

_**Yeah his, mine. Just so the readers know which Spider-Man I'm talking about...**_ Wade mentally argues, weakly. He knows it's bullshit, and even worse, he knows that the boxes know to.

 _[Yeah...because THAT'S the reason.]_ And Wade was sure if White could, he'd be shaking his box filled head right now.

"Did you see me in action, Spider-Man?" Miles calls breathless, completely oblivious to the steadily souring mood of his teacher.

Peter chuckles quietly, fondly. "I sure did kid."

Miles beams at this before frowning ever so slightly.

"Wait that means you saw me fall, shi- I mean, shoot." He quickly corrects, eyes darting between both older men as he hoped Spider-Man wouldn't give Wade heck for being a 'bad influence.'

The brunette raises an eyebrow but says nothing, instead turning to the older man.

"Soo...how goes...everything?" he asked, internally wincing as he can't help but feel like it's the wrong thing to ask; the air seemingly stale and awkward suddenly. It grows increasingly when he realizes Wade still hasn't returned his greeting, the action almost forgotten by Mile's chattering excitement.

_[Great question. Too bad your little pet would rather train with Spider-Man after only two days of you.]_

_{Relax, he just needs to warm up to us more like Spidey did. Were leeches, just need a few wiggles and will be bad bug besties for life!}_

_[God do you hear the two of you talk sometimes? Do you honestly think this kid cares? No. He'll use you up like a fucking sponge, like everyone does, and then toss you aside once your worthless to him. Spider-Man would do the same if he wasn't such a fucking saint.]_

_{I'd say were more like tampons then sponge-}_

**_SHUT.IT. NOW!_ **

"Wade?" Peter called quietly, waiting for the older man to pull himself from his head that he often was seen lost in. Normally the brunette would wait patiently, but he was starting to worry.

Snapping back alert, Deadpool mused over what was asked.

_How goes everything?_

The question was asked innocently enough but the boxes unfortunately had Wade on edge, voice turning sharp.

"So that's why your here, to check up on me?" And the voice is unmistakably cold, and calculated as he scoffs bitterly.

Peter bulks at the words, reaching out awkwardly before retracting just as quickly.

"! N-no, that's not it at all Wade."

_[Oh it totally fucking is.]_

_{Mhm. This spider can't fool this Miss Muffet.}_

"I was just in the neighborhood..." Peter found himself back pedaling, trying to regain pleasantries.

_[He's checking in on you like a babysitter watching an incompetent child.]_

_{Well if he's our babysitter I wouldn't mind being punished if you know what I mean ;) ...}_

As Miles sits quietly taking in each word, he decides without question right there and then not to ask Spider-Man about showing him a few tips on getting the hang of his new web shooters he had made for him. He can see the tension between both masked men, and it was easier to stay quiet in these moments.

"Being a friendly neighborhood Spider...right.." the red mask is set in a deep frown.

"Ah, yeah.." Peter chuckles weakly, knowing his voice is falling flat as he rubs at his arm self consciously.

"You did say 19 legs where better then 8..." the brunette tries again when Wade still remains uncharacteristically quiet.

At this, Wade can't help his posture from relaxing a little from the overly defensive pose he had placed himself in.

"That I did Baby Boy, that I did."

Feeling the tension evaporating, Peter finally takes a breath, unknowing he had been holding it in to begin with.

He want's to banter, to throw another joke out and watch the crinkle of a smile grace the corners of the red and black mask, but instead he finds himself rushing to get the point; to the real reason he had showed up before he could lose his nerve.

"So I was thinking Wade, it's been a couple days, maybe we can patrol..."

_**A couple days...** _

_[A couple days and you have nothing to show for it. Your protege is still as useless as ever and Spider-Man will find out if you take the kid out with you]_

_{But still as cute as a button! Like Bambi when he was first learning to walk. Ooh do you think that would be a good nickname, Bambi?}_

Wade bulked, panicking rising up as he kept the masked emotion down; unshowing; quickly side stepping the feeling.

"Ah ah ah, no can do Spidey-Baby, I need to focus on shaping young Miles here." At this he grabs for the young man's face, squishing his brain between gloved fingers as he tries to make a point.

Truthfully, he's just desperate to keep his mind distracted and his hands busy. Thankfully, the young hero in training doesn't complain, just sits quietly; patiently.

 _ **He'll make a good hero eventually.**_ Wade muses thoughtfully, a small smile playing at his face at the thought.

The feeling doesn't last long.

_[Not with the way you've been taking care of him, you'll ruin him! Spider-Man can probably smell the stench of failure on his breath already!]_

Wade's face twitches slightly at White's words, but otherwise remains silent.

Peter nods slowly, as if confused by his response, but doesn't comment, simply shifting the request slightly, "Okay that's...fair, well maybe afterwards the three of us-"

But Wade is already beating him to the punch, guards up and ready to deflect like always.

"Naughty, naughty, Spider, you just want me to spill my secrets don't you? Want some secret one on one Deadpool V.I.P training. Well nope, it's not going to work. Sides, heroes never rest do they?" At this he turns and winks at Miles playfully who shyly smiles back in turn.

"Um...okay..." Peter responses with a voice that the ex mercenary is unable to place and has never heard from the other man before.

He's frowning, and seems almost detached from the conversation suddenly, but Wade chalks it up to his imagination.

_[Or maybe he's pissed that you won't tell him what your doing to that poor kid.]_

_{Oh puh-lease. He's too young for that kind of fun.}_

_[...Not what I was referring to you fucking moron.]_

_{Ooh a new insult. My isn't somebody getting smarter, piss off White your such a Negative Nancy.}_

"Welll-ll, we better get going Miles, can't learn anything with you lying around like a sack of potatoes all day. Although potatoes are delicious, especially those baby ones. Do you think they're murdered premature potato spuds or just midget potatoes?"

_{I think the term is 'little people' so I guess, 'little potatoes?}_

Wade's still ranting- now about carrots, and Peter almost has to jump into the ex mercenaries space to get his attention again.

"So I guess... I'll see you guys around..?" he calls meekly and Wade says nothing, already turning and addressing his Spiderling again as he waves off handed to the other hero.

Peter watches for a split second longer then he knows he should, then he's moving up, webbing hesitantly in the air as he makes his leave.

When the trademark shadow of the red and blue masked hero finally disappears somewhere off in the sky, Wade finally stops talking, sighing with relief, if only for a moment.

It had been only a couple days of training with the younger man, but Wade was already beginning to panic at how slow moving the two of them were progressing in Miles advancements.

_**I need to make sure he's ready by the time Spidey comes back. Gotta show him that he can trust me, be proud of me.** _

_[Not.fucking.likely.Your in over your head.]_

_{it's okay darling, I trust you....well..kinda..}_

Deadpool groans, grinding his teeth against the constant chattering that rattles and picks at the inside of his brain canal.

"Okay Miles, let's try this again."

                                                                                                                                    **

"So how long have you been a super hero?"

Wade whistles at the question, thinking thoughtfully as he watches his Spiderling swing his legs from overtop a church balcony.

They had been going at it for the last 3 hours before Wade called it, stating they needed a break to recharge their batteries.

Miles had teased that he was getting old, and Wade had laughed, coming to realize that maybe there was more to this kid then he originally thought.

"9 months." he answers honestly, not wanting to lie about anything unless absolutely necessarily; as he bit into a sandwich they had both stopped to grab at the local deli.

Miles bulked slightly at the words, taken aback, and Deadpool was surprised when he continued, asking, " Really? Only 9 months? Haven't you been..." He gestures up and down and the black and red dressed suit. " Deadpool for like forever? What where you doing before?"

_{Fucking bitches! Tell him fucking bitches!}_

_[Since when do you get to talk first, and fucking? Not bloody likely. When was the last time he's touched his own cock without gagging instinctively?]_

"Three weeks ago, it was humid as fuck outside and we needed that extra bottle of Jergens remember?"

"What?"

"I said, don't ask questions you don't want answers to kid," Deadpool quickly covers up without breaking a sweat, the man already used to talking out loud accidentally and grown accustomed to deflecting situations.

"Okay that's definitely not what you said, but, if I asked, I want to know." There's a challenge in his voice, not aggressive, but a confident; won't take no for an answer tone.

Cocking his head slightly, he analyzed the boy before shrugging, telling himself, _**fuck it**_. The kid would find out eventually, better from the horses mouth.

_[Your a donkey.]_

_{Ha! He means your an ass.}_

**_Yeah, I got that... thanks Yellow._ **

Taking a breath, he begins.

"I used be the most feared mercenary in the entire region, like no fucking joke kid. If you wanted someone dead and you had the cash flow- then I was always the man for the job. Nobody fucked with me because screwing with me meant you'd wind up dead in a ditch- hell a ditch was one of my more respectable places of leaving behind a body and - What? Yes Yellow I remember that time we threw that one asshole's body into a blender. God we had to hack so many bloody body parts just to get the fat fuck to fit in the damn thing, and yes White the pun was definitely intended. Anywhoos- my point being, nobody was stupid enough to try after the first couple times. I grew a respectable name for myself and if you hired Deadpool, then you where hiring success. 100% guaranteed, , rain or shine. 365 days of the week, torture heavily encouraged by yours truly."

_[{...}]_

**_...What? He asked._ **

_[Jesus you idiot. You couldn't of lied even a little?]_

_{Then we would of been a liar, liar with our pants on fire. And we don't want to give a free show of that.}_

_[Now that sight would really fuck up the kid for life.]_

Wade suddenly feels self conscious, knowing that _normal_ people wouldn't go on a rant about places they've stuffed dead bodies and how proud they were at being so good at such a task.

_[Reality check dumbass, there's nothing normal about you or that fucked thing you call a face.]_

_{Sometimes I wonder if we have an ass instead of an actual face. Think about it!}_

_[I'd rather not...]_

_{ Like seriously, it kinda looks like it ,doesn't it White? And I mean all the verbal diarrhea he spews.... it's hard to tell sometimes.}_

And now to make matters worse the boxes were talking about his face again and the ex mercenary was feeling alarmingly over exposed with his mask rolled up only enough to eat his food, but it was still enough to see the scars. Thankfully it hadn't seemed like Miles had been paying much attention and Wade was grateful for that, cursing himself for being so careless.

He quickly rolls the material down, not bothering that he still has food left or that he's still starving. it didn't matter anyways. His appetite completely gone.

As the ex mercenary listens to the boxes prattle and the increasing silence that seems to stretch, Wade begins to worry that this little piece of information will tip the scales and push Miles away for good. He knows that the boy knows he's an ex mercenary but it's different when someone is bringing it to light, shedding some ugly details on the twisted gnarled truth instead of burying it 6 feet deep for good.

He knows this is it, Miles will tell him he's a terrible person and ask him how could he possibly do such a thing and be even allowed near Spider-Man, but instead is surprised when the younger man doesn't even bat an eye, already firing his next question.

"What changed?"

At this, Wade laughs a dark hollow sound before frowning, looking away.

When it seems like the young boy isn't going to drop the subject without an answer, he quietly mutters out loud.

"I did."

"But why.."

_**Jesus what a persistent little bastard.** _

"Because..." he pauses in step, eyeing Miles wearily behind masked eyes.

There's so much he could say, yet so much he doesn't want to. Finally he settles for,

"Because sometimes someone comes along in your life that makes you for the first time ever want to be a better person; they show you that there's more to you then what meets the eye. That you don't have to be a killing machine or a useless pawn, that you can be something, more; something bigger. And sometimes you just need one person to believe in you, and that alone can make the difference of an entire world."

Miles hums thoughtfully, nodding his head as if approving of the answer before mussing.

And then unexpectedly," Wow. Spider-Man must be someone really special to you for you to want to give up everything that used to make you, you."

He doesn't bother asking Miles how he knew he was talking about Spider-Man or if the kid had just been lucky and guessed right.

Wade rubbed at the back of his neck, suddenly feeling overly warm and nervous. " Yeah well..." For the first time in a long time the merc with the mouth feels at a loss for words before muttering in embarrassment, " Eat your damn sandwich kid. And what's with all the personal questions anyways? Shouldn't you be asking about the birds and the bees or something?"

Laughing, Miles calls upon breaths, "I'm 17."

Wade breaths easier, desperately happy for the change in conversation.

"Precisely my young Spiderling, the best time to be asking about your spider eggs and such."

A happy silence passes between the two heroes as they watch the sun begin to go down.

Miles seems...happy? And Wade? Well Wade is just shocked that Myles hasn't left yelling and screaming; or worse, terrified.

_**Maybe this kid is as fucked as I am?** _

_[{Impossible.}]_

The ex merc finds himself agreeing, thankfully. He wouldn't wish such a thing on anyone, especially a sweet kid such as the Spiderling.

A gentle hand is placed on his shoulder, and the older man abruptly looks up, semi startled.

"Hey Wade?"

"Yes Miles?"

"I think I like the new you. And I think Spider-Man does two."

The older man almost chokes on his own spit, coughing loudly as he turns, unable to make eye contact with the younger man who seems oblivious to the reaction his words have caused.

"Eat your damn sandwich Miles."

An easy-going laugh, followed by the unwrapping of plastic are the only sounds to be heard followed by the constant stream of chewing.

Wade watches Miles from the corner of his eye and he can't seem to place how in the world he's supposed to take this kid. All he knows is the kid hasn't run away yet, and he's still smiling and enjoying his company.

He scoots slightly closer, and Miles astounds Wade once more as he leans in to the closeness, resting his head on the ex mercenaries muscular shoulder as he bites into his sandwich happy.

_[This kid is everything your not. Innocent. Cute. Stupid. Oh wait sorry, your that last one.]_

_{Good heavens!! We need to adopt this kid like YESTERDAY! We can change our name to Daddypool. Ooh quick let's go baby proof our house!!}_

 

_Meanwhile...._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Peter watches from atop of a tower no more then a few feet away; oblivious to the conversation the two had been discussing; he can't help the unsettling prickle of an unknown feeling in his gut twist as he watches the two men interact with each other, moving closer to each other.

Myles is laughing at something Wade is saying, head lightly resting against the muscular red suited frame of Deadpool's chest piece as the older man holds the younger boy up so as not to fall, arm wrapped around the young kids front.

**_He's always fucking laughing, what's so goddamn funny?!_ **

Head titled back, Peter can just make out the tears blanketing the Spider-Kid's face from all his giggling.

 _ **I think your funny too Wade...** _Peter can't help but feel the stabbing sensation of hurt pierce his heart as he feels his body tighten in anguish. The hero was unsure why Wade wouldn't accompany Peter on patrol like they always did when he had asked earlier, or even when he offered for the three of them to do something after, especially considering it didn't look like the two of them where 'training' much from what he could make out.

 _ **Unless Deadpool's idea of training consists of getting cozy and friendly..**_ Then catching himself, Peter shakes his head, trying to clear the steady wave of blinding rage bubbling up.

_**He's just a kid....get a grip.** _

The two heroes shift, and Miles is hugging the older man tight, and Peter watches as Deadpool freezes momentarily, before returning the gesture, strong arms wrapping around the younger frame as he looks almost...relieved..

 _ **No, he's a teenager..**_. Peter corrects himself bitterly; not bothering to stop and think why such a thing even mattered in the first place. But for some reason, the fact did.

Eyes narrow and Peter bites his lip-hard, as he can feel a low growl escape past thin lips as he forces himself to look away.

He want's to be mad at Wade, but for some unknown reason he isn't. Rather, his anger seems to be directly solely on Miles.

_**Innocent Miles.** _

He fucking hates that.

He used to love that about the kid, but now for some reason it leaves a terrible taste in the back of Peter's throat if he lingers on the thought for too long; so he doesn't.

As Peter swings away, thoughts slowly hatching a plan, he doesn't stop to think how quickly and disturbingly his feelings have darkened; and how the sudden surge of unknown and confusing feelings should terrify the hero

He was jealous that Wade was spending all his time with Miles now, and completely ignoring and forgetting about him. That was it... nothing more.

So when images flash back of Miles laying in Wade's chest, both men appearing carefree and happy, well that just sends Peter into another ripple of vexation, and Peter Parker doesn't have time to think of such things concerning _why._

He just knows he's irate, knowing he deserves Wade's attention just as much as Miles, if not more.

He was after all, _Wade's_ Spider-Man.

Arms hugging, wrapping tight around each other as bodies pull close, Peter imagines Myles would say something clever then and Wade would smile his genuine smile...

_**Least I used to be....** _

Determined, Peter doesn't stop swinging until he makes it across town and lands at his small apartment complex.

Wade was easily distracted and just needed to be reminded about his dear friend Spidey **_The REAL Spidey_** , who was there for him in the beginning.

_**And then everything will be fine again and Wade will want to hang with me again two.** _

He fell asleep that night with the constant chant of his own words, luring him to a dreamless sleep.

The words steadily replayed over and over again..

**_Everything will be fine again._ **

**_Everything will be fine._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO just so you know in case anyone was worried, this has a happy ending for EVERYONE. (Peter, Wade, and Myles) and NO I do not mean in the three some way.  
> Wade is a one man kinda guy thank you very much :3 
> 
> ANYWAYS  
> Sorry if I got a little over-board with the jealously/confused feelings at the end. Just really didn't want this chapter to be as dry as the first, and I'm planning on only having this particular story roughly 3-4 chapters MAX so yeah :)
> 
> anyways PLEASE PLEASE let me know what you think if your enjoying the ride so far so I know if I'm shitting the bed or not.


	3. Two Blind Mice, the Third One Sees All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can a well trained ex-mercenary be so clueless?  
> Because he's Wade Wilson, that's why!
> 
> End chapter alludes to the beginning of Miles being a 'little shit.'  
> But still a helpful one at that ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might appear like the first one in terms of being a little dry, I apologize but wanted to establish a little something more before the getting gets good, and ooh next chapter it will ;) ( Least I think so LOL!)
> 
> also *IMPORTANT TO NOTE*  
> Wade knows what Miles looks like but not Peter  
> Miles knows what Wade looks like(kinda. he has any idea but hasn't seen) but not Peter  
> Peter knows what everyone looks like :P

  
_**You got this.** _

  
'"Hey... _guys_..." Peter bits his tongue, hating that he has to reference both in order to keep up appearances as he lands ever so softly down beside both heroes.

  
_**Common Peter, be nice. Your Spider-Man for gods sake and he's just a kid.** _

  
Turning he catches the two standing close- too close, and all thoughts of nice leave as Peter narrows his eyes darkly.

  
They both acknowledge him, Miles once again waving eagerly as he calls out his hero name and it takes everything in Peter not to roll his eyes, instead waving friendly back.

  
"You two have been working so... _hard,_ I thought I'd bring you fellas lunch," and this time Peter can't help the little growl of anger that slips past thin lips as he thinks darkly to the previous night of cozy interactions and warm smiles between both men.

  
Thankfully, neither boy notices as he shifts his attention at waving the heavily loaded bag in the air.

  
Miles at least has the decency to look guilty, adverting his eyes away as Deadpool calls off offhandedly, "Well aren't you a sweet spider sack, but we just ate Spidey Baby," he stops his train of thought when he sees the defeated look on the super hero and he quickly moves to correct himself.

  
"But you know Baby Boy, you can never have too much food," he leans forward, gloved hands lightly brushing against Peter's as he takes the heaping bag of food and puts the whole thing in one of his utility pouches on the side.

  
Peter would of been surprised if he hadn't been used to it.

  
Nobody believes him but Peter swears he once saw the merc stuff a whole chicken- a LIVE one- into his pouch with ease, along with a margarita machine.

  
What does surprise him however, is the sudden bolt of electricity that shoots and curls up the brunettes spine at the unexpected contact as he desperately want's to explore the new sensation; almost chasing after the older man.

  
_**God am I so pathetic for friendship that I lose my shit at any sign of affection? the brunette wails to himself miserably.** _

  
_**I need a hobby.** _

  
_**No.** _

  
He just needed Deadpool to fucking acknowledge him for longer then 10 seconds, and hang with him again.

  
He just needs him to see...

  
"Thanks sweet...."his voice drifts as he locks eyes on the red and blue dressed man.

  
"B-Baby Boy, is that a new suit?" And Peter chuckles quietly to himself as he can see Wade's eyes practically bulging out their sockets.

  
_**Bingo.** _

  
_**Took you long enough to notice.**_ And Spider-Man's ever so gingerly placing slender wrists on each side of rested hips as he can't help but bask in satisfaction; a small victory.

  
New was a bit of a stretch. It had been one of Peter's first suits he had created back when Spider-Man was just a concept, not fully developed.

  
Upon putting it on for the first time he had realized the material had been stretched too thin and was extremely uncomfortable and tight in all the wrong places.

  
Though right now...it seemed to be all the right places as he can't help but smile under his mask gleefully that Wade hadn't diverted his attention from his well toned thighs and the way the material sculpted and hugged at his ass ever so perfectly.

  
_**I got you in my web now,**_ Peter snickers to himself, finally feeling lighter then he has all week.

  
"What this old thing? I forgot to clean my other suits so had to pull this one from the closet. Why, does it look that terrible?" And the brunette replies coyly, knowing he's baiting the merc, but he can't find himself to care, especially when Wade gives it to him so easily.

  
"Terrible?! You hear that Yellow, terrible he says," hands waving animatedly in the air as he throws his head up, speaking to the spandex gods in disbelief.

  
"Spidey-Baby you wouldn't know what terrible looked like if you stripped naked- oh yeah now there's a spank bank material for later- forced to put a bright yellow tutu on with matching clown shoes and out dated suspenders and to top it all off: a Krusty the Klown nose."

  
"Actually that would be a pretty hot sight to see..." the older man whispers the last part to himself, as if keeping a secret between him and him alone.

  
He doesn't realize he's doing it, strong arms moving almost robotically, reaching out to touch, before Wade freezes, stopping himself.

  
_**No! It's okay, it's...okay if you wanna touch. You can touch...if you just promise to stay...** _

  
Of course our Spider hero doesn't say any of that, instead whining quietly when he notices the muscular red and black dressed man move back, sticking his hands absent mindedly into his pouches then grimacing when he remembers the food, wiping some sauce off on the side of his suit.

  
"You always leave me so messy, Spider-Baby," and Peter purrs in relief before realizing he's already walking back over to the young Spiderling in the corner.

  
_**ARE.YOU.FUCKING.SERIOUS?? WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!** _Peter fights to keep from screaming as he desperately wants to grab at his crotch and re-arrange his spider sack. The suit was probing something fierce and he was starting to regret the idea with little attention he had really attained from the other man.

  
_**He doesn't even have to try, he just sits there and acts cute and it works for him,**_ Peter thinks bitterly as eyes blur daggers at an oblivious young Spider-In-Training who glances up to smile at Wade.

 _ **Why can't you just stay the fuck away from him!!**_ Peter screams internally, unsure of whether the thought was directed at Miles or Wade. 

  
Peter wasn't sure when things had flipped from pining for attention from his friend, to pining for _special_ attention, unfortunately still oblivious to the shift of thoughts, other then the constant expression of anger and hurt that blankets his chest.

  
He watched the tight spandex of the older man move, closing the gap between himself and Miles and before he could stop himself he called out, " Um, Wade. Can I borrow you for a minute....alone," he shoots a heated look at the younger man, which goes unnoticed as Miles continues to tinker away at his phone. "I just need to talk to you about something quick," he rushes out, almost pleading.

  
Wade seems to of stiffen, but thankfully he doesn't refuse, just nods mutely, before turning back and heading back over to Peter.

"Hey Spidey-Baby you okay? Your acting....weird. And that's saying something coming from the #1 nut job over here," Peter fakes a tight lipped smile, noticing how nervous the older man has suddenly become.

  
_**Is he nervous because he thinks I'm on to him and Miles?...** _

  
_**NO! There's nothing going on, Wade would never do such a thing...** _

  
But years of touch starved interactions left the once confident mercenary, scarred and tattered from the inside out. Could Wade of been desperate enough for attention, even from a minor?

  
Peter felt sick, and it wasn't due to the age difference between both men; though that piece of tid bit didn't thrill him either, only sparking more fury at being replaced.

  
_**Okay you can do this. You went over this, this morning, just say what you rehearsed.** _

  
"So what's up my sexy little Spider?"

  
"I uh..."

  
_**Mention Miles..** _

  
"Yes?"

  
"I uh.."

  
_**MENTION MILES GOD DAMMIT!** _

  
"I've been taking special dance lessons and.." the words blurt out before Peter can even slap himself for such a random and idiotic response but it's too late and now the brunette is committed to the lie despite desperately wanting to retract the statement.

  
"Special dance lesson?" Deadpool blinks slowly, genuinely confused as if never expecting Spider-Man to say such words in the same sentence; though to be fair, neither did Peter himself.

  
"Yeah you know..." Peter coughs nervously, but decides he's past the point of no return, and pushes on.

  
_**Idiot. Idiot. Fucking idiot.** _

  
Peter just prays he can spout good enough bullshit to detour Wade's suspicion as he scrunches both eyes closed, forcing himself to continue.

  
" _Special_...dance lessons..."

  
"What like sexy lap dances and shit?" and Wade's laughing dismissively, shaking his head.

  
In reality, the ex mercenary is simply doing everything in his best power not to size the hero up and down hungrily at his words, while Peter is doing everything in his power to make the earth swallow him whole in this moment.

  
"Y..yeah..."

  
Wade stops dead at that, his joy seemingly completely drained away, and with it two, any hope of Peter gaining confidence.

  
The brunette curses himself, wondering why he even tried to be seductive, he had no experience, no prior memory bank of knowledge to grab from.

  
_**Wait, was I trying to be alluring??** _

  
A nagging thought prods the back of Peter's head, a question of 'why am I trying to seduce my best friend?' and 'wait, am I trying to?'. But the man doesn't dwell. He knows the key to Wade's heart is food, violence, and sex. And Peter's check marked the food, and unneeded violence was out of the question which meant seduction was the last on the list.

  
This was how he would gain his friends attention back, even if it meant stepping out of his comfort zone and having one hell of an awkward conversation.

  
"I thought it would be a fun...idea, for... someone, but now I think it might just weird them out, you know? So I'm not sure and I thought...I thought I'd ask..." Peter's blushing, far too embarrassed at this point to even bother an attempt at stringing sentences together.

  
Deadpool still remains stock still, as if gauging his next mark as he continues to say nothing and the brunette is thinking that that's clearly a bad sign and he should quit while he's ahead but he carries on as if Spider-Man is the persona of ~~merc~~ hero-with-a-mouth.

  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of asked.." he stumbles over his words but Wade is rebooted back, up to catch this time.

  
Something snaps in the ex merc, and he refocuses, shaking his head as if to clear the clutter before eyes lock on the brunette. He swallows nervously, and Peter swears he can see the eye's of the ex mercenaries mask turn a shade darker, but in a second it's gone leaving the man in question licking his lips behind the material.

  
It seems like forever before the older man manages to croak out, "Baby Boy...that has got to be the hottest fucking thing I've ever heard..."

  
"R..really? You don't think it's...you know, stupid?"

  
Deadpool is whipping his head back and forth so rapidly in response that Spider-Man half worries that at any moment his head will detach from his muscular frame.

  
"Baby-Boy I know the first hand, excuse me- hands- on being stupid, and that's the least furthest thing on the spectrum of stupidity. In fact.."

  
He extends his one bicep high, above his head, and Peter can't help but trail his eyes as he follows the movement.

  
"Okay the list of idiotic stupidity goes like this,

  
Hugh Jackman refusing to star in a movie with..." he gestures down to his tightened muscular red frame, " Yours truly."

  
"Um, who's Hugh-"

  
"Shh Baby Spider, Daddy's talking," and he's pressing a gloved finger to Peter's masked lips, and the hero swears he can feel everything, despite layers between both boys.

  
Deadpool continues, not once breaking stride as he rattles off another 'idiotic stupidity' but Peter doesn't catch it, not one single word.

  
In fact, currently Peter is unable to comprehend what Wade was even ranting about. His mind too busy being stuck on repeat over _Daddy's talking_ , and most specifically,

  
_**Daddy.**_

  
The words, so innocent by Deapool's standards, awake a sensation that Peter hasn't felt in a very,very, long time.

  
Arousal.

  
For once, Peter notices the unexplained, unwanted emotions, and he begins to panic internally; pushing the feeling down and away in heavy denial.

  
"And finally, why the fuck was Colossus in both my god damn movies, I've literally said maybe two words to the guy in my entire comic book universe history. Like, hello! Low budget much? It's my movie and they're trying to sneak in new characters, like bitch you haven't even finished introducing me yet!"

  
_**Breathe. Focus on what Wade is saying, something about a guy named Colossus?** _

  
Thankfully the ex-mercenaries constant chatter filters and works at helping Peter forget his worries; his fears.

  
"Anyways, look at me getting all off topic like a total ADHD infested maniac, the moral of the story," "HA! Here that Miles, I said MORAL," then he continues, not waiting for the younger boy to comment, "Is that your one hot piece of Spider-Ass and Baby-Boy if you dress up like _that,_ " Wade leans closer, masked lips pressed tight against the side of Peter's head as he finishes, whispering, "You'll have anyone eating all of your spider web for days," His voice growls low, husky, and Peter ignores the way Wade's voice sends heat rushing down his body.

  
_**P-Please Wade. Not.fucking.helping!**_ Knowing deep down, Wade was all about making Peter's life a living headache for good and bad.

Though the hero can't help but chastise himself.  Having Wade close... this was what he had wanted, right? Wade always flirted, that was just Wade and Peter would laugh, or roll his eyes in response like always.

So then, why did things feel so funny all of a sudden?

  
He wants to comment, perhaps a snide off hand comment about his flirting like he ~~usually does~~ , still does, but the hero realizes he's waited too long and Deadpool's already geared to another event.

  
"Welp, time to go Miles ol' boy, you ready?"

  
_**Wait WHAT?** _

  
It's like a switch has been suddenly flicked on and Peter blinks sluggishly, trying to regain his bearings at the complete 360 of the mercenary.

  
_**How does this kid keep up with him?** _

  
He doesn't bother coming up with an answer to his thoughts, knowing it would only anger himself more. And anger, was a weakness, a countless mistake many a villain has made out of rashness.

  
Spider-Man isn't like that, even if Peter can't help it.

  
As he watches stiffly as his ~~best~~ ex? friend begins to leave him once more, a scene the hero is becoming all to familiar with, he feels a sense of panic begin to wash over him.

  
He knows sex sells, and was hoping his ass would seal the deal for him but the only one fazed by the conversation seemed to be Peter and that is not what was supposed to happen.

 _ **At least he noticed...**_ blushing fiercely under his mask as he notices the older man once again craning his neck to catch a glimpse of his ass in the overly tight spandex suit.

  
It was just a split second,a quick look back, but Peter is desperate, and he takes anything and everything he can get his webs on; terrified by the day he was losing his friend more and more to the new spider on the block, Miles.

  
_**God now I'm making puns like Deadpool, ugh!** _

"Hey um, listen...Wade. One...one more sec?" Peter was nervously wringing his hands together, attempting to be as level headed as he could; without giving anything away.

  
This time Wade seems more relaxed, more happy to come back as he bounces excitedly as if a dog coming to his master and Peter fights a blush that he knows no one can see, but he knows he can feel.

  
"Want to show me a little taste of that dance class you were telling me about Spider-Babe?" and his hands are resting ever so casually in his chin, and the brunette wants to laugh, to roll his eyes and shove him.

  
_**Or maybe....** _

  
_**No!** _

  
He refuses to acknowledge a dark image that creeps from the corner of his mind, taunting him to do exactly as the ex mercenary asks, to put on one hell of a show that Wade will never forget; one that Wade will surely regret joking about and more then likely excuse himself in an awkward departure. His last thoughts leave Peter sad, but he chalks it up to an overall feeling of Wade always departing and not wanting to be around him lately.

  
_**Time to fix that. Stay focused. Time to be serious.** _

He had rehearsed in the mirror a few times ( okay maybe more than a few) upon waking up early this morning, planning and mapping everything in his head so as not to miss anything crucial.

  
He had prepared to be casual, innocently let Wade know that he thought it would be better- more appropriate if Miles continued the rest of his remaining lessons with himself. He was after all, spider enhanced.

  
He wouldn't be spiteful to the kid, it wasn't his fault after all that he seemed... **_unable to keep his fucking hands to himself._**

  
And Peter honestly would like to think he would of kept that promise, that is until Wade disregarded him with a casual cast eyed look before glancing over his shoulder at the younger man, before nodding in confirmation.

  
"Look I don't think it's such a good idea that you teach Miles anymore," he calls out in a rush of breath.

  
_**Smooth Parker...smooth.** _

  
"Wha-..You don't trust me Spidey?" And the clear stance of hurt is masked by defiance, an edge to be pushed as the initial aftershock of the statement finally settles.

  
An edge, Spider-Man hasn't had to tip-toe around in months, feeling slightly off his usual game as he fights for the right response.

  
"Of course you don't..." Wade started muttering under his breath to himself, unhearable whispers before kicking; dejected at the dirt.

  
"Yeah that's..fine. I get it."

  
"No! God no, it's not that Wade it's just..um." Biting his lip, Peter contemplated how best to handle the situation now that he had dug himself deep.

  
"It's fine Spidey, really, I get it." and Peter knows that Wade's holding back, he can see it threw the expressions on his mask, when the ever so slightly slip of betrayal shines threw and Peter can't stand for that.

  
_**Fuck it.** _

  
"I don't think Miles is being the most appropriate with _you_."

  
Deadpool freezes at this, cocking his head and slapping the side of his head as if to see if he's awake.

  
"Sorry Baby Boy, I must have something blocking my ears again but I swear I could of sworn you said-"

  
"You heard me right.." the brunette whispers back, suddenly feeling overly shy.

  
"Your not making any sense Spi- wait a second. How do you even know the way Miles is around me. Have you been spying on us?

  
_**Shit! That's right, I'm not supposed to know. He doesn't know I've been watching them.**_ Peter feels a stab of guilt flutter across his face briefly before the feeling subsides. He had been curious on how Deadpool would teach a super hero in training- nothing more.

  
But Peter's quick on his feet, instantly firing an excuse before his brain has fully grasped the situation.

  
"No but...I mean..I see the way he looks at you, Wade, I just don't want him getting hurt and you in any kind of trouble is all. I'm just trying to look out for you two," his voice a rumble of quiet, afraid that Miles might pick up on their little conversation.

  
_**Liar!** _

  
It was the truth, partially. Peter really was concerned about Wade getting in trouble. However he couldn't bring himself to even pretend to care about the other younger man.

A beat of silence passes for a long time as Wade looks sullenly just behind Peter's shoulder as the wind rattles against a tree.

  
As the brunette begins to wrack his brain for what to say next, Wade beats him to it, surprisingly them both with a full hearty laugh.

  
"Baby boy, your crazy. Ain't nothing going on. He's like a little brother to me and I'm the odd uncle that smells like something weird and doesn't stop with the corny jokes."

  
Peter sighed, unsure of how to respond. He wasn't yelling or angry so Peter would chalk that up to a plus but still...

  
_**Wade is so innocent... he doesn't see what I see... it's so fucking obvious to everyone but him..** _

  
"Are you sure your not just jealous of little ol' Wade spending time with the young Spiderling?" he teases with a wide smirk.

  
_**Yes!! I very much am! But that's besides the point. I kNOW what I saw...** _

  
It takes everything in the younger man's body not to grimace at the nickname that Wade has 'assigned' to Miles.

  
Instead he goes for broke, praying he doesn't sound as needy as he feels.

  
"And if I am? Hang out with me...tonight. You can come over, we can rent a couple shit-tastic horror movies, I even got the box set of _Golden Girls_." Peter had gone home last night and immediately ordered every box set he could get his sticky web stained hands on the golden grey trio, knowing it was one of Wade's favorites from the countless times he had brought them up. He had paid an arm and a leg to get express shipping, but it was worth it- would be worth it once Wade said yes and came over.

  
_**You just need to give me a chance, then you'll realize what you've been missing this whole time...** _

  
_**What I've been missing..**_.

  
Wade seems... flabbergasted and Peter didn't blame the ex merc. In the 9 months they had run patrol together, with countless late nights, fast food runs, and watching as the sun dipped down between the clouds, Peter had never asked Wade to come over, and Wade had never asked; knowing to respect Peter's boundaries.

His face seems to perk up, lighting animatedly, "Oh Baby Boy I'd love to! I..." He stops his train of thought, darting his eyes to look over at Miles who is still minding his own business, playing around on his phone as Wade's face turns a contrast of sharp and cold.

  
"But...I can't..." he finishes lamely, bowing his head low.

  
"Oh."  
"Oh."

  
Fists clench tightly as Peter feels the nail bend pierce at his skin, but he doesn't care, tightening his grip even more as he can feel the marks of fresh blood begin to spot underneath his suit.

  
He want's to scream, to rip his hair out. But he can't.

  
Instead swallowing the burn of shame as he looks away, simply nodding in response as he fills the warning signs of fresh hot tears blurring beneath his mask.

  
He knows he should do a better job of hiding his disappointment but he can't help it.

  
He did everything he could think of. He brought Wade his favorite food, he wore his sexiest costumed outfit, he spent a small bloody fortune on all those DVD's for gods sake! What more could Peter do to get his attention???

  
He had tried and failed, and for what?

  
_**Nothing.** _

  
When he happens a glance over at Wade he's notices he doesn't look guilty or sad for him, wondering if perhaps that was a good thing.

  
In fact Wade looked...completely and utterly confused; with a dash of anguish, as if he had been the one to ask and Peter had rejected his invitation.

  
_**God Wade, how can you be so smart and yet so fucking daft sometimes??** _

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
_I just don't want him getting hurt and you in any kind of trouble is all. I'm just trying to look out for you two._

  
_[Fuck his lying ass and fuck this gay-ass hero shit, let's stop fucking pretend and go kill something already!!]_

  
_{Fucking some gay-ass hero does sound hot as hell, but White's right, that was low even for our Spidey-Baby. He still doesn't trust you, he doesn't believe in you, and if he doesn't believe in you, then...}_

  
And then Wade's thoughts are spiraling, memories overlap and he's soon brought to a not so distant past of words spun so honestly to Miles,

  
_Because sometimes someone comes along in your life that makes you for the first time ever want to be a better person; they show you that there's more to you then what meets the eye. That you don't have to be a killing machine or a useless pawn, that you can be something, more; something bigger. And sometimes you just need one person to believe in you, and that alone can make the difference of an entire world._

  
**_Why am I wasting my time pretending to be something I'm not._ **

~~Wade~~ Deadpool swallows dryly, blinking quickly and erasing any liquid that might of been threatening to surface under his mask.

  
"So um...how's your day going?" he calls out meekly, knowing he's probably been silent for what was probably deemed a weird amount of time to be. Especially for the merc with the mouth.

  
"Not bad I finished a lab assignment today and Victoria picked me first for partners which is crazy considering she's like the most popular girl in school, not that I like her but...and your not even listening are you?" Miles stops, watching as the ex merc darts his eyes around, almost nervously.

  
Upon speaking with Spider-Man, Wade had departed fairly immediately with Miles quickly at tow and the red and black masked man hadn't said much of anything, which was starting to scare the young Spiderling.

 

"That's so cool man, tell me more," Wade mused, an automatic response filtering his lips; unaware that the young man had stopped talking and was now staring at him; waiting for him to notice.

  
It took longer then Wade cared to admit before he realized.

  
"What?" he asked innocently and Miles rolls his eyes, moving his leg to kick his mentor playfully.

  
"Don't you what me. What's going on with you today you seem...distracted?"

  
_[When is he not? If you haven't realized then your more clueless then dumbdumb here.]_

  
_{Me and normal ain't compatible.I am from another universe so come and tag along yeah, I wasn't like the other kids up in my class at all.Doctor saying: somethings wrong with him, give him Addreall.}_

  
"Save me, this shit done made me crazy, had ADHD and a case of rabies," Wade sings Yellows next line as he hums to himself.

  
"Weirdo- Chris Webby. Fucking love that song."

  
"Wade!"

  
"What? It is!" the man in question responds sheepishly, as he grins an innocent smile.

  
"That's fine and dandy, but this is exactly what I'm talking about. Your more sparatic then usual, what's up?"

  
_[Fine and dandy? Did he really just say...?]_

  
_{Holy marshmallow droppings, is this kid adorable or what? Like I think were getting cavities just sitting next to him.}_

  
**_No worse then your 'marshmallow droppings you fucking weirdo._ **

  
_{I'm just a weirdo, Yes, it appears so.}_

  
_[ENOUGH WITH THE FUCKING SINGING. Christ on a cracker I'm getting a fucking headache and I don't even technically have a head.]_

  
"WADE??"

  
The older man almost slams his fists into his head before realizing the voice was the kid, quickly changing gears.

  
"Okay, so maybe I am a _little_ distracted today." he shrugs, faining innocence. But Miles knows better, rolling his eyes.

  
"No shit," he retorts, sticking his tongue out when Wade lovingly scolds.

  
"So are you going to tell me or what, Gramps. Some of us don't have all day."

  
He almost doesn't say anything before thinking,

  
_**fuck it,** _

  
and let's everything hang.

_**Well, almost everything. A man has to have his secrets after all.** _

  
A defeated man with nothing to lose,is by far the most dangerous of opponents; simply unbeatable.

  
"Well um me and Spidey had an um...interesting conversation today..." he drawls out slowly, hoping that Miles will pick up on the clues he's dropping to save him some embarrassment as he shyly plays with the material on his suit, refusing to look at the Spiderling.

  
Unfortunately, the kid doesn't, cocking his head as he scoots closer to the older man, crossing his legs as he gives him his full attention.

  
When it appears like Wade might be stuck, Miles nudges the other man again, and Wade blinks , once, twice, before carrying on.

"He um..ha your going to laugh honestly," Deadpool prattles off, nervously before narrowed eyes force him to continue. "Spidey uh, well he uh.. he thinks that you like me...like, like like me. Like when a boy and a girl-"

  
"I know what like like means Wade, again, 17, not 10."

  
"Yeah well anyways.. he uh, thinks I shouldn't be around you anymore or be teaching you stuff..." the last part he huffs out quickly, half worried Miles will jump up and agree, finding an excuse to finally be rid of the loud mouthed; and half hoping he will fuck off and leave him be.

  
Once again, the young man did none of those things, surprisingly Wade again.

  
"And what did you tell him?" Miles asks, no hint of judgement, just curiosity as he lightly puts an arm on his shoulder in comfort.

  
Wade seems startled by the reservation before collecting himself.

  
"I told him he was crazy, that you where like a brother to me and I was your odd uncle that always smells weird and tells jokes and and..."

  
"Uncle Eddy. Yup, I can definitely see that," Miles chuckles slightly amused before sobering up at his friends next revelation.

  
_[Uncle Eddy...? Charming...]_ White calls condescendingly.

  
_{He sounds like he's best friends with Uncle Billy who likes to take kids to his secret place in the back shed.}_

  
_[Yeah I remember that fucker.}_

  
Wade is too lost in thought to pay any mind to the voices, knowing he would never be like his sick fuck Uncle, who he had brutally murdered upon being old enough to defend himself back.

  
"I think he secretly thinks I'm going to fuck you up or something, and didn't have the heart to tell me the truth, you know? Didn't want good ol' unpredictable Deadpool losing his shit and going on a killing spree. Did you know he was trying to _test me_ earlier tonight? To see if I was doing something.. _.wrong_ to you."

  
"What do you mean, test you?" Miles asks slowly, genuinely curious.

  
"Like..fuck I don't know. He was pretending to be all sexy- sexy or some shit, which normally me and the boxes don't mind at all- Okay, White minds, but Yellow and me are all for it- but he was acting odd today and then he had the nerve to ask me to just 'hang out' at his house, like that completely fucking normal. We don't do that kind of shit. I know he was fishing for answers, seeing if I was really into 'men' or little 'boys.' "

  
"And I mean, where does he even get this shit from. Like you would like me in that way- hell like anyone would."

  
"Wade...."

  
The older man continued to ramble and Miles calls louder, more sharply.

  
"WADE!" It works, Deadpool finally unhinging his jaw shut, eyes scrunched up and trained to the ground as fists clench tightly in each hand.

  
"First off, ouch.. I am not a boy thank you very much. And second, and most importantly, don't you think if Spider-Man was really worried about you 'fucking me up,' Mile's rolls his eyes, using air quotes before continuing, "That he would just, oh I don't know, talk to ME about it like a normal human being, instead of offhandedly asking you?"

  
_[Dead men tell no tales.]_

  
_{Silly rabbit, tricks are for kids.}_

  
"No."

  
Deadpool doesn't even register the boxes answers, already knowing as soon as the question leaves the kids mouth.

  
He's waiting, on edge, various responses fired in anticipation of the Spiderlings next question of, 'why'?

  
It's only a beat of silence, in which time Wade has come up with six different answers all of which having nothing to do with what Miles says next.

"How do you feel about him?"

  
"So I was- wait what? How do I feel about who???"

  
Miles doesn't hide his annoyance this time, groaning loudly as he flops down on his back to stare at the sky. Wade decides to do the same, elbows lightly brushing against the younger kid.

  
"About Spider-Man you idiot?"

  
At that, Deadpool actually scoffs.

  
"What do you mean?"

  
"What do you mean, what do I mean?"

  
"What? Kid if your trying to mind fuck me your already too late-"

  
"No Wade, I just want you to answer the question honestly."

  
_**What was the question again?** _

  
_[Unbelievable. He asked how you felt about Spider-Man.]_

  
_{Like our loins are constantly burning with a fiery passion every time we see him. Like we'd get down on our hands and knees and be his slave if it meant Spidey Baby would touch us.}_

  
_[You two need to get fucking laid..]_

  
_**Well, Yellows not wrong...and neither is White,**_ Wade muses, though to him the whole scenario of him on his knees for Spidey just sounds hot as fuck instead of demeaning.

  
He doesn't voice any of those thoughts of course, instead going for neutral territory.

  
"What does it matter what I think?"

  
Miles turns on his side at this, elbow propped as he eyes Wade as if he's able to look past his mask and see something...more.

  
"Because your allowed to have feelings, Wade, and yes, even you."

  
The ex mercenary says nothing, knowing exactly what the younger man was on about.

  
He hadn't shown his face, but he had tentatively brought it up the other night when Miles had taken off his mask one particularly hot and sticky night. He had expected Wade to do the same, and had somehow pried the merc for information.

  
_**He must have secret super powers or something...** _

  
"I um..." Wade finds his mouth no longer works, licking at his lips as he tries to remember how to talk, unhinging his jaw.

  
"You don't seem very surprised about anything I just said kid,"

  
Miles says nothing, shrugging innocently.

  
Wade doesn't push his response, and Miles for once, doesn't push Wade for his.

  
Miles doesn't need to, he can see it written all over the masked man's face.

  
                                                                        **

  
It's a few hours later that Miles decides to bring it up again, despite Wade's self assured that the topic was done for good now.

 

"You know we don't always have to go out Wade, don't let me stop you from hanging out with Spidey.."

  
At this Wade just looks lost, blinking dumbly before shaking his head, laughing bitterly.

  
"Nothing's stopping me, me and Spidey don't...hang, and for good reason. Can you imagine Spidey having to deal with me during patrol AND afterwards. God the poor Spider can only take so much." He's responding calmly, almost casually, but Miles isn't fooled.

  
"Do you honestly think that Wade?" And there's concern in his voice, _pity_ and Deadpool hates every fucking second of it.

  
"Me and him are team- mate's, not friends Miles, now DROP.IT. This subject of 'me and Spider-Man' is officially over."

  
Of course Miles doesn't.

  
"And who's the one making it like that, you or him?"

  
_[How fucking dare he!]_

  
_{I have to agree with White, Miles isn't being a very cutie-pootey right now. He's kind of being a pain in the ass...}_

  
Confirmation confirmed, Wade growled, eyes narrowing and turning hottily on the younger boy.

  
"NOBODY's making fucking anything, that's just the way it is, ALRIGHT." And testosterone is dripping of the overly muscular frame as he punches the cement ground, cracking a large piece off, much to the younger man's shock.

  
He knows it had to of hurt Wade, but the man makes no point of showing it, body shaking in an uncontrollable rage that has begun to get slightly alarming.

  
Miles, seeing the _very mercenary looking man_ , show his first signs of outrage upon meeting him, decides to not push his luck, despite everything he want's to still say.

  
He hardly thinks Wade would listen to him anyways.

  
The silence stretches out too wide and Miles is desperate to pull everything back, while Wade is just desperate to leave; which he decides to do just that.

"Fuck this," he mumbles to himself before making up his mind,standing up.

  
_[We better be going off to kill something.]_

  
_{Or to eat. Ooh or to 'fuck this', whatever This, is!}_

  
He doesn't owe this kid anything, and neither does he owe fucking Spider-Man.

  
_**I've done everything to prove to him that he can trust me, that I'm useful, and he spits it back in my face!** _

  
_[You very ugly face, I might add.]_

  
_{Ooh White, you bad!}_

"I'm fucking outta here. Training is over," and he's gone, not once hesitating or glancing back to catch a quick look at his companion.

  
As Miles watches the masked man angrily storm away, he realizes for the first time how intimidating the other man can be when he really tried.

  
He couldn't help that muse that indeed, Wade really would of ~~been~~ was an amazing mercenary, there was no doubt about that.

  
Intimating or not however, Miles wasn't worried about that.

  
In fact he was worried about the complete opposite.

  
_Me and him are team-mate's, not friends Miles..._

  
_That's just the way it is ALRIGHT...._

  
"How can you possibly think so low of yourself Wade," the young Spiderling whispered quietly to himself, shivering slightly as a cool breeze shattered and fluttered by.

  
There was no point staying any longer, sighing to himself as he turned in the opposite direction Wade had gone.

As he webbed away, having finally gotten a real hang of the web shooters, Miles knew he needed a plan.

  
He knew how Wade felt about Spider-Man it was so obvious he was shocked the whole world didn't know, and upon watching the interaction between both men, the way Spider-Man stole secret glances at the older man when he thought nobody was looking...well.

  
_Me and Spidey had an um...interesting conversation today._

  
_Spidey uh, well he uh.. he thinks that you like me...like, like like me. Like when a boy and a girl._

  
**_So Spider-Man is jealous._ **

  
Miles laughed to himself, shaking his head at how idiotic the notion was before he realized he could use that to his advantage.

  
Wade would never make the move, completely blind to the notion of the other hero liking him as a friend let alone anything else and surprisingly, Spider-Man wasn't as smart as Miles had originally perceived him to be either.

  
"Fucking adults," he muttered to himself, a small smile forming across his smooth face as an idea began to form.

  
Wade had taken him under his wing, like he promised. Sheltering and having patience of a saint as he watched and coached him threw his awkward learning-abilities time. Over the course of a couple days Miles had come to see Wade as a friend, hell maybe even a brother.

  
It was Miles heroic duty to help his friend.

  
_**Friends.** _

  
Miles corrected, as he grinned widely, knowing Spider-Man wasn't likely feeling the same way about him right now.

  
"He will... he will..."

  
The sounds of * _siiift siiift*_ bounces, web connecting with brick, as Miles continues his descent through the chilly evening air; enjoying the cold rush of air drifting through the thin suit that hung loosely to his body.

  
Wade was upset, hurt, but the Spiderling would fix that, he would fix everything as a plan began to hatch in his not-so innocent young mind.

  
Miles knew there was a 'simple' solution. He could speak to the most reasonable of the two ( which at the moment he was unsure of who of the two adults that really was) and explain everything and let the two hash it out.

But...

  
_**Where's the fun in that?**_ the Spiderling smirked a knowing smile as he landed quietly on the window sill.

  
He would help his favorite two super- heroes , but who said he couldn't have a little fun with everything in the process?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So anywhoos...that's that chapter :) Thanks for anyone who's stuck around to read so far, I'm quite excited for the next chapter truthfully (already have it planned out in my noodle ) and it'll likely be the very last chapter unless I find it getting too length in which case I might just break it up, will see.  
> ANYWAYS  
> Were getting down to the nitty gritties, leave some comments or kudos if you liked please and thankies :D :D <3


	4. So What Do You Say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Miles up to?  
> And it's s damn shame Deadpool is too lost in his his own thoughts to realize what's really going on
> 
> and what is Peter going to do about his silly jealously, he just want's his friend back after all. Right??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's a little * RANDOM DEADPOOL COMIC FACT* If anybody happened to notice, then yay! Big brownie points for you :D
> 
> ~Planning on there being either one more chapter or two and then welp. THAT'S IT :O Anyways, enjoy the chapter *hopefully* (fingers crossed)

_{This week on another episode of How To Lose Your Spiders...}_

**_Yeah okay, definitely not in the mood for this._ **

_[When are you ever? Hell, when am I ever?]_

_{We find out from one guy how he went from Spider heroes to Spiders:0}_

"I said I'm not in the fucking mood!" A flick of the wrist and the glass bottle goes flying- careened against the side of the enclosed brick structure.

"Jesus's Holy tit mouses, what the fuck Wade, WATCH IT!"

"As pretty lipped as always Weasel," the merc in question mutters back, refusing eye contact as he scowled at the place his beer used to reside.

Wade's hunched over, broken shards of what used to be a beer, in his head as he mutters something with eyes half closed as he curls in on himself.

One would think Wade was hammered, having instantly barged into _Sister Margaret's School for Wayward Children_ a mere 6 hours ago; hands moving steadfast as drink after drink was heavily consumed and poured down the throat without a second thought. One would think, that is, if everyone already didn't already know that Wade couldn't actually get drunk.

 _ **Yeah what with my healing factor and all. Blessed truly fucking blessed,**_ the ex merc hissed to himself as he swayed back and forth on the stool heavily.

"It's why you love me, you shriveled up old fuck you," Weasel interjects, as if sensing the new wave of self pity irrupting from his friend as he winks. The action is quick, and soon he's moved on, whistling to himself, turning to inspect the bottles of glass on the wall.

Weasel, AKA Deadpool's best friend.

The two had been together for too many years to count, and too many explosive nights to remember. So when Wade showed up at his bar with the all too familiar fiery old look in his eye; demanding to get drunk, well Weasel didn't disagree. He didn't think to mention that his best friend couldn't get drunk, or how much he stunk in his suit he had worn for more days then he rather should. Instead, he just poured another.

"Do you think me and Spider-Man make an awesome team?"

Weasel startles at this, before taking the time to seriously pause. He's not looking at Wade, actively keeping busy as he fiddles with his glasses as he bids his time to ponder for a moment. The question, though random, is anything but; and Weasels not stupid.

Finding a bout of courage he calls off-offhandedly, but firmly," No."

"No." Wade echos back, no hint of malice, just, a face of sheer blankness.

"No."

"No? Really?" And the ex merc can't help but hide the squeak of uncertainty of not hearing his way as he shifts heavy; bar stool creaking with his body movement.

"Really, really."

"Okay but like hold on a sec...really, really,really?" Asking as if the subject was moot.

At this, a long sigh.

_[Don't worry I'm fucking annoyed to.]_

_{Would you say you were...REALLY REALLY annoyed.}_

"Jesus fuck Wade, for christ's sakes. Bone the guy or kill him and then move the fuck along will you?" The words sting like acid, Wade recoiling in horror as he shakes his head almost in a trance.

_[He would never love someone as fowl as you.]_

_{I don't even think you can get that little Spider-Kid to pity fuck you.}_

_[Jesus your fucking disgusting.]_

_{Hey I never said I wanted that! Just that we can't even get whats-his-name. Myles? Miles?}_

**_Loving the way this conversation is going boys, so thrilled; keep it up!_ **

And then, as if remembering himself, he straightened up, flashing his molars as he leaned closer into the bar.

Before he can even speak, Weasel swoops in, scolding him. " I don't like that fucking look you got on your face. Whatever your thinking, I say hell, with a side of NO."

"Your no fun," Wade huffs, leaning back as he crosses his thick bulging arms over each other.

_[He knows you too well.]_

_{Or maybe not enough big guy...}_

**_Or maybe not enough..._ **

Wade likes to think the gears set in motion for his next turn of phrase could be contributed to Yellow's train of thought.

Or maybe the ex mercenary was just desperate for a sign, a way out.

Either way...

"Weasel..." he starts slowly, tasting and testing each syllable that rolls off his tongue at the name.

Weasel quirks in eyebrow in question before turning back to pour a various bar patron a drink.

"What would you say..." he calls half lucid, wondering what he's expecting from the question.

"What would I say..." Wade's friend calls back, waiting patiently; expectedly.

Swallowing dryly, Wade licks his lips dryly before continuing.

"What would you say if I said I was considering going back into the mercenary business."

There's a substantial still of silence, in which neither man seems to react before,

"Ha. Very funny," he pauses, cloth rag in his hand as he surveys his friend from the stools on the bar.

_[Yeah were a real laugh fucking riot over here if you didn't notice. Insert sarcasm.]_

_{The riotiest of- Wait- did you just really say,Insert sarcasm?}_

"What, you being serious?"

And he doesn't even have to answer, doesn't need to. Wade knows Weasel, and he's already painfully aware of his response, and the voice, that tone he uses, it blinks Wade harshly from a steadily growing haze of hope.

"Something like that." Deadpool mumbles, not quite looking the bartender in the eye.

"Something like that? And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means... SOMETHING LIKE THAT."

"So you _want_ to go back into the merc world?"

And there was that word.

_Want._

_**IS that what I want?** _

_[That's a GREAT fucking question.IS IT?!]_

_{I mean... we haven't killed in awhile, and me and White are getting a little restless is all...}_

He doesn't answer any of them,inlcuding Weasel, instead trying for,

"I'd have to go back to killing people, no more taking them down and leaving them for the cops.." Wade drawls indecisively; as if waiting to for interruption.

_**Please say something!** _

_**Help me be good.** _

"Okay..." Weasel replies, just as cautious as he studies his best friend.

_**Please stop me.** _

"So...what do you say?"

Weasel squints, eyeing his friend up and down before he wipes his wet hands off on the rag beside him.

"What do I say?.." and he frowns for a minute, eyebrow creasing slightly in the corner before it vanishes behind a blindingly bright smile.

"I'd say hell fucking yeah, and it's about god damn time!"

And then, without waiting for even a response from the ex(?) mercenary, he moves out of Wade's line of sight, eyeing the other patrons.

"Hey everyone, Wade's locked and loaded and back in the game!"

A loud ring of cheers and wheezes ring out throughout the run down out bar as Wade slides into the fakest of smiles; an expression that has all too commonly become something of second nature.

 _ **Least someone likes me....** _Wade watched quietly, noting that his best friend was the ring leader of the group.

"First drink's on me boys, were celebrating!"

_[Least Weasel has his fucking priorities straight. Kill. WE kill. That's what we do. It's what we ALWAYS do.Why you seem so unsettled is beyond me. GET YOUR FUCKING SHIT STRAIGHTENED OUT NOW.]_

_{White's right... your acting...weird. Your done with the Spideys, they don't give a shit, and so neither should you. so let's go back to the good old days. Remember? When it was just US! Your back baby, free at last!!}_

"Yeah...I'm...I'm back..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Spider-Man, hello, hi!" A sickly sweet voice that can only be described as overly eager, coos out, as excited hands wave animatedly at the sight of the red and blue clothed man.

Spider-Man doesn't answer at first, gliding gently through the air before stopping to web down beside the kid.

The hero places his hands on his hips as he surveys his surroundings, before eyes lock on Miles. Peter breaths deeply, practicing. He needs to be coy, indifferent.

Unfortunately, neither of those two things where accomplished.

"Oh wow, no Deadpool today? And here I thought you were incapable of doing anything without him?"

Peter winces as soon as the words fly out of his mouth, knowing they were much harsher then he had intended...to portray.

He still didn't trust this kid, despite what Wade thought.

To Spider-Man's surprise, Miles doesn't even bat an eyelash at the comment, instead smiling sweetly as he lays down a table cloth in the park, complete with stereotypical basket and a bottle of wine.

 _ **Is he under-aged drinking right now?**_ Peter cringed as soon as the notion was thought, realizing how lame he sounded right now before shaking his head.

It's an uncharacteristically beautiful day, as if the sky itself chose today to be written down as 'the best day ever.'

The unfortunate being, that not everyone could have a best day at the same time.

_**Wait,Wine? A picnic basket in the park?** _

"Are-are you on a date?" Peter almost feels hopeful, maybe Wade was right and he was just acting crazy.

A young teenager like Miles probably had a girlfriend..

 _ **Or two...**_ he smiles easily to himself, surprised he had never thought to check in the first place. He feels lighter, breathing easier. Unfortunately it's fleeting, the sense of ease lasting but a moment.

And then realization hits as Peter notices with a cutting bite.

Miles isn't dressed as Miles...

He's dressed in his black and red COSTUME.

The question, quickly resurfacing, and repeated, with venom.

"ARE YOU ON DATE?" The question clear,

_**WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU ON A DATE WITH!?** _

Miles isn't stupid, he knows what the hero is implying, in fact he can barely keep the smirk from his face; thankful for the mask.

Still he plays the part, blinking innocently, as he smiles cheekily back.

"I sure hope so, that's the plan anyways.."

"You...you hope so?" The words are faltered, agonized.

"Yes, it's an, _Asking A Person Out_ kind of date,"

"And between me and you Spidey..." he leans forward abruptly, face sullen and dead serious as he asks, "Do you have any dating tips?"

 _ **Tips?** _A fierce growl threatens to release past stretched thin lips.

_**NOT IN YOUR FUCKING LIFE.** _

Thankfully, he holds his tongue, reminding himself to breath.

_**You don't know who he's going on a date with.** _

_**Or trying to date?** _

_**It could be anyone.** _

Anxious words uttered silently, going past unhinged ears.

"So who's the lucky....soul.." Peter tries for casual, wincing at his own pathetic nature.

Peter also didn't want to assume and say 'girl', knowing it was 2019, and one had to be careful with what was said; knowing the world was quick to be offended about every minuscule problem.

"Oh Spider-Man, they're simply the best. I owe everything to them, everything."

"Good, good..." Peter responds awkwardly, rubbing at the back of his neck nervously. He's unsure what to say without coming off as insanely sardonic so he shoots for casual.

"Yeah you actually know them," Miles calls quietly- or perhaps too loudly, as Peter's body stutters and freezes shut.

_**I KNOW THEM?!** _

He opens his mouth, but no words form as the brunette licks nervous lips, praying for the spit to ask what he feared the most.

"I...I do?"

And Miles,

_**The little shit.** _

Just smiles eagerly on, moving to tuck his legs underneath himself as he sits himself straighter; more comfortably.

"Wanna guess?"

_**NO.** _

"Um..."

"Gwenpoole?" No sooner had the words left his lips before Peter was instantly chastiing himself, hating that he had given in to the kids's games.

"Huh? Who's that?" Dark mask blinks with a questioning tilt to his head.

"Ah...never mind."

_**Don't guess.** _

"Who else?"

"Kitty Pryde?"

"Nope," The P pops loud, annoyingly.

_**Stop guessing.** _

The brunette racks his brain trying to remember if Wade had mentioned in the past about the two of them running into any other super- heroed anythings.

"Black Cat?"

When Miles continues to smile, in an almost off putting and unsettling way, Peter can't help but anxiously shoot out more answers, as if he kept saying the name of anyone but..Him..then it would come true.

"Captain Marvel? Captain America?"

"Your silly."

"Well usually I'm the silly one, but you have your moments for sure Spider Young," an all too familiar voice calls from behind and Peter clams up, horror etching underneath his mask.

_**No No No...** _

_**I-It can't be...** _

_**It can't...** _

"What's going on here my lovely Spider-Family?" Deadpool calls cheerily as he he moves closer, one strong toned arm coming to wrap around Peter's shoulder.

Normally he would be thrilled..but.. Peter wasn't feeling very thrilled right now.

Infact Peter didn't know what he was feeling, just that he despised this- whatever this was-, and Miles was a _vile vile_ man that Peter never should of gotten involved with in the first place.

_**If only I had known.** _

"Hey Wade, you still friends with that time traveler?" Peter weakly jokes, trying to get over the initial nervousness he was starting to feel rise up to his cheeks at Wade's arrival.

"Your friends with a time traveler?" Miles cuts in- rather rudely If Peter might add-

"Hm?" Deadpool hums, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet as he whistles to himself. The ex merc doesn't seem willing to say any more but it doesn't detour the younger man from any less enthusiasm.

"Wow that's so cool!" and then, as if catching himself, the younger spider straightens up and smiles brightly at the ex mercenary.

"But I can be cool to... _right Wade?_ " Innocent lashes bat expectedly and Peter can't help the lurch that promptly makes itself known as he ponders once more over the time machine, deciding that maybe it wasn't half a bad idea after all. A fresh start of the removal of a _certain individual_ was in need.

_**Not joking.** _

It takes a second but Wade finally pieces two and two together, " ? Time- Ooh you mean my metal-messiah complexed friend, Cable. Yeah he's around...somewhere. Why, what's up sweet potato, need me to help you right a few wrongs?"

"Something like that.." the brunette mutters darkly, no longer caring at how cold he's coming off in regards to Miles; as he can't help but shoot a glare the young boy's way. He's thankful for his friend not taking the pitiable excuse of self- validation that the younger spider seemed so desperate to earn from Wade.

"Well I'll let you know when I see him sweet cheeks, but his higher then thou ass hasn't talked to me in weeks." A dampened mood seems to shift across the ex- mercenaries face before hes back to smiling lazily up at Peter and the brunette has to stop from reaching out. From desperately wanting to run firm hands against the crinkle in the corner of his trade mark smirk.

The moment seems to last mere seconds, as Peter finally catches Wade looking at him like he used to before...everything. An easy grin that always seemed to be able to make the saddest person shape a smile, before the segment in time is gone, and the ex mercenary is on to other things.

_**Or other people.** _

"And what do we got here? What's up my little Spiderling," he turns his fixed gaze on Miles, smiling just as bright as he had for Peter.

Peter _despised_ that.

_**MY?** _

And if that doesn't fill Peter with an overwhelming rush of jealously, Miles next words surely do.

"Just made a little thank you picnic for the _most amazing man ever_ , is all" and Miles is lifting his mask up- and off- smiling bright at Wade as Peter chokes back the sudden flood of desolation.

He's being so obvious that it's sickening,

And Wade's so fucking clueless that it somehow makes it even worse.

"Oh wow, that's awesome my little spider, I suppose it would be a little much to ask you to save me some left overs,hey? I haven't had time to eat yet today and I still have some left over stuff to do, ha get it? Left overs- left overs to do!" And Peter wants to laugh, to feel something, but he doesn't dare.

Wade's oblivious of his own self worth is disturbingly low, if existing at all, and Peter doesn't miss the jab-whether unintentional or not that Wade hits himself with- and apparently neither does the kid, as Peter catches his eyes shifting to the teen, looking over at Mile's vexed and silently distressed face for Wade.

He swallows almost nervously, as Peter fixes his gaze on the younger man, noticing when his mouth parts, opening, "The Picnics for you silly, your the most amazing man ever,"

And the brunette's eyes snap forward, no longer acknowledging the younger man as he fixates on Wade's masked face instead.

There's a beat of awkward silence, in which Peter is sure Miles must of broke the older sinewy man as noone seemed to do anything.

But Peter WAS doing something. In fact he was thinking of alot of somethings. Starting with his contemplation of the best course of action with a) Scoop Wade up princess style and get him as far away from Miles as he could until Wade's common sense came back or b) Drop kick Miles (he'll live, he's got spider-abilities) and cox Wade back to his place for some much needed TLC. Peter was sure there was a third equally awesome option but Wade was back, snapped into reality once more.

"You-you think I'm amazing?" and god bless the confused red and blacked muscular man, who seemed shocked into existence.

**_Yes, you ARE amazing_ **

**_In fact your the most amazing person I know Wade Winston Wilson._ **

"Of course silly, how could I not, now come...please?" Miles bats his eyes angelically, patting the side of the blanket closest to him as he gestured for him to sit.

Peter feels his heart squeeze as he watches the interaction in frozen silence as his heart wretches in pain.

_**COME please? Are you fucking for real.** _

And Peter doesn't miss the hidden innuendo, doesn't miss the glimmer in Miles eye as he smiles bright before turning to the older Spider, and giving off a cheeky wink.

"Well thanks my little Spiderling, but I don't understand, why are you doing this?" the bulk of muscle staggers over awkwardly, as if afraid any moment it to be a cruel joke. Knowing Wade, Peter couldn't help but think Wade must of thought that to some degree.

_**Yeah, why indeed. Why don't you tell him?** _

_**Wait- that's a bad idea- DON'T tell him!** _

The brunette paused, taking the time to glance at the kid from the corner of his eye without leaving the chance to give himself away.

The way Miles looked so confident, so carefree and practiced with precision. It made it seem like Miles had done this before, like he was some sort of expert.

_**Does...does Miles have more...experience then me??** _

The thought of the 17 year old having that advantage over him makes the hero practically sick, acutely trying to hide his displeasure before Wade could catch on.

He wants to erase such conceptions desperately from his mind, but finds he's unable.

Peter's panicking beneath his suit, feeling utterly pathetic with himself.

He was Spider-Man for gods sake, brave, strong and courageous!

Though right now, he felt nothing of those things as he weakly tries for sarcasm, noting how easy it rolls off his tongue before rolling his eyes bitterly. "Oh didn't you know it's a da-"

But Miles is quick, cutting in before Spider- Man can finish.

"Yes A thank you for all the hard work you've....put into me..." he replies so innocently before eyes cast towards the hero and Peter swears Miles is trying to challange him.

_**But he doesn't know what I'm thinking....** _

Miles winks, gesturing with a finger to his lips as if coyly signifying to keep a secret.

_**Does he??** _

Of course, Wade, clueless as always, shrugs casually then sits down cross legged from the younger man, before reaching in and grabbing the first thing his hands wrap around.

"Well what the hell, who am I to say no to free food."

"First Spider-Babe brings me a bag of awesome yesterday..." and he rubs his stomach in appreciation as he smiles up angelically at Peter.

And Peter...well Peter can't help but feel his mouth dry at the sight of the older man sitting in front of him.

 _ **Well least I still have my nickname...** _The brunette mused, grabbing at any sense of want from the ex- mercenary that he can.

"And then _my_ little Spiderling brings lunch today. Gosh, at this rate, my ego is going to get as big as my mouth, and let me tell you, now that's big."

At Wade's words, Peter's mood instantly darkens again, wanting nothing more than to rip the basket from both boys and storm away.

 _ **Don't be fucking crazy....**_ the hero couldn't help but want to laugh hysterically at the in saneness of it all. It was surreal, but oh so very real.

Peter's heart was a first hand witness.

So it took longer then it should for Peter's common sense to also catch up as he turns pointedly to the kid in question. "So wait, why did you even invite me here in the first place if you were planning on having a little d-"

"Hangout?" Miles interjects unhelpfully at Peter knows the younger man is attempting to be aloof.

"Sure..." the brunette manages to grit out between clenched teeth, putting on a facade he knows will fool the clueless ex mercenary.

"Well, I just wanted to explain how me and Wade..." and he looks, lips curling up slightly as Miles smiles brightly at his unexpected companion, " Might be a little... _busy_ , for awhile. And if you'd okay looking after things for the time being."

"B...usy?" Peter blinks, slowly with unknown realization, before reality sets; cold and heavy; choking and suffocating the brunette in complete dread.

_**BUSY!? I SWEAR TO FUCK!** _

"Yeah busy, whatever," he waves his hand off offhandedly before locking eyes with Spider- Man once more.

"So will you look after things or not?" his voice crude, cutting.

"Don't I always?" And Peter can't stop the heated hiss that seeps past pointed lips.

He's about ready to break his cover and strangle the kid, witnesses and all but Deadpool is finally engaged and he's laughing gleefully.

"Spidey always has a handle on things, he's Spider-Man after all!"

"Thanks Wade," Peter beams, feeling a vote of confidence.

"Now common Miles, better hurry before I finish all this food without you."

_**Gee....thanks Wade.** _

Seeming to sense his ~~friend~~ partners distress, or perhaps just noting his abruptness, Wade turns back to Spider-Man, an almost shy look on his face.

"D-did you want to take something to eat- for the road at least?" He adds hesitantly, as if afraid the man in question will sit down upon request as he rubs at his hand meekly.

Regardless, Peter finds the whole thing unbearably sweet, and is about to voice something along those lines before Miles finds the need to answer for him.

"Spider-Man's good, he already ate on the way here, didn't you," and the kid has the nerve to shoot a pointed look at him.

_**Well if he wants to play like that...** _

"Did I now? I don't remember mentioning that to you," each word bristles and bites as Peter makes a point to glare evenly at the younger man threw his mask.

"Sides I only made enough for me and you Wade.." and the roles are flipped back to the bubbly sweet do-no-wrong teenager that Spider-Man is seriously considering to be Miles super-villain ability.

"Oh. Sorry?" He shrugs apologetically at Spider-Man, glancing down at the sustenance still clutched in his hands as he gingerly offers it up to the older Spider.

"I don't mind sharing with you baby boy, honest."

The words send a hot lead of desire curling up inside Peter's belly as he can't help but preen, a mock expression flashing for only Miles to see as he barely contains himself from shouting, _**Ha!**_ at the kid.

"That's okay Wade, your a growing boy, you need to eat," the brunette waves off offhandedly as he can't help the flutter of emotion that blankets his chest. Thankfully his mask does well in covering his wave of embarrassment.

The ex mercenary was built so stocky and sturdy, that Peter down right forgot how sweet the older man could be when he wanted to be.

Wade seems to contemplate the words before he's shrugging easily, the growling of his stomach finally out weighing his chivalry as he peels the tin foil off the wrapper that's clutched ever so tightly.

Nourishment exposed, and in the next moment so to is the thick material as the ex mercenary moves without hesitation, scarred skin on display as Wade busies his hungry lips taking a hearty bite of his food.

Peter can't help but darkly think how else he'd like Wade's lips to be busy.

Deadpool moans appreciatively, catching the hero off guard as he freezes in place, watching the way Wade's tongue moves to lick the corners of his mouth where bits of mustard have pooled and Peter swears he wasn't staring but he can't help but wonder if the sandwich the older man is heavily enjoying is having as much bliss as him.

It takes him a beat longer to realize he had been staring at Wade longer then what anyone would deem appropriate.

 _ **What the fuck is wrong with me??**_ Spider-Man bulks, recoiling in almost horror at the thought of his dirty secret being found out.

He doesn't have time to ponder however- or disregard, for Miles is smiling, almost patiently as he makes a show to scoot closer to the ex mercenary on the blanket.

"Good?"

Wade responds without taking his eyes away from the task at hand, "Like sex,"

**_Oh god...._ **

A joyful noise fills the air as Mile's coyly wraps an arm around the muscular man's shoulder, rubbing small circles in the blade of taunt fiber.

Peter, witnessing the little interaction, moves without thinking as he takes an angry step forward before catching himself.

His insane jealously was getting the best of him and if he wasn't careful, Peter was sure he would do something stupid and that Wade would catch on.

"Oh yeah? Sex hey...What's that like...."Miles fained innocence cuts like a knife in to the hazy cloud of Peter's envy.

Then he turns, pointedly looking at Peter as he finishes,

"I wouldn't know, I'm still a virgin...unfortunately..."

Peter watches in horror, not missing the way Miles clearly taunts at him.

**_Does he know?_ **

**_He..He can't. I don't even know what I want..._ **

**_What do I want?_** He catches Wade's eye as the man indulges in his next bite, and the ex mercenary smiles bright at Spider- Man, waving a piece of food as an offer as he tries again to encourage the other man.

Peter politely declines as he takes in and savors the warm grin that Wade's cast his way.

Though the older Spider won't allow it to last long this time as he quickly looks away in fear, knowing his heart is beating more rapidly at the simple interaction.

_**What is wrong with me? I just want my friend back... I** _

"You know Spiderling, it's been so fucking long, it's hard to say. Either really fucking good or really fucking bad I suppose. Haven't tried since that little incident with Siryn who ended up being Typhoid Mary which was a real fucking terrible ordeal. That was the last time, and it's not like people are lining up to offer..." he shrugs his shoulders innocently, as if disccusing the simplicity of weather.

Thankfully, even Miles doesn't say anything suggestive at Wade's omission, just frowning, before patting the older man on the back sympathetically.

Peter remembers vaguely of Wade telling him one late rooftop night when the only sounds where the two men's heavy breath as the Peter listened with baited anxiousness.

How Wade had fallen for Siryn, Theresa, only to be tricked and betrayed by a woman of his past, Typhoid Mary, that he had been hired to kill but had spared out of mercy instead.

One of the small handful of people Deadpool had left live back then, and she had taken that trust and shoved it so far up Wade's heart that some days Peter was stunned how the ex mercenary kept on moving; bulletproof.

_**My poor Wade...** _

_**Wait...MY...?** _

_**I...I can't keep thinking like this. He's not my anything.** _

"You should go," words quiet, just above a whisper. It takes Peter a second to realize the words are directed at him as he fixes Miles with a look.

For a second, Peter worries he had said his last thought out loud before he shakes his head, knowing he couldn't of.

"I um.." the hero is lost, transfixed as Wade waves innocently as he re trains his focus on eating; taking another large bite, savoring every taste.

"Bye Spider-Man," he mumbles as lettuce sprays out and Peter finds helpless to do anything but return the gesture awkwardly as he stiffly turns, knowing he should go now before he makes things awkward. He can't trust himself right now- body squirming and threatening to do whatever it wants.

_**I shouldn't leave him with Miles though..** _

_**Wade's not safe...** _

"You know Miles, I don't think your really thinking this through..." eye slits narrow as Peter growls quietly so only the two Spider's can hear with their advanced hearing.

Miles is quick, shooting back, "On the contrary, I've been thinking about this for a long...long time."

 _ **That's it I'm breaking my fucking no killing rule!**_ Realizing eerily how much like Deadpool he's starting to sound, and wondering if this is how Wade went crazy.

Hands ball into angry fists, and Peter's stepping closer, body reacting with a primal urge that leaves no room for reasoning.

His hushed conscious whispers, ' don't do this, it's a bad idea,' and, ' how will you explain this to Wade?' Goes unheard, or perhaps the hero perceives but truly doesn't care as he's advancing aggressively in front of the black Spiderling.

He's thankful ( or maybe not ) when Wade suddenly stands up, closing the distance and blocking his clear view of Miles jaw that he's set his sights on.

"You two are so awesome, you know that," Wade staggers, awkwardly grabbing the brunette hero by his shoulders and pressing him close to himself, and to his horror, Miles as well as Wade continues smiling ear to ear at both boys like an idiot, completely oblivious to the awkward and heavily charged friction between both Spider-Boys.

As he hugs them both, Wade can't help but think what a nice day it is outside today, and how thankful he is to have team-mates that care enough to bring him food.

Now he just needed some friends.

~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~

As soon as Spider-Man takes up his leave, Wade hesitantly grabs a few more food items from the basket before standing quickly, brushing crumbs off his suit.

_[It's been a real fucking slice. Now can we get the fuck out of here?]_

_{Dine and dash mother fuckers! These hands don't wash dishes.}_

"Hey, wait. Where are you going?" The Spiderling asks startled, as he grabs with breakneck speed, holding on to strong calf muscles as Wade halts a fraction of a second.

"Anywhere but here, just because it's the next chapter doesn't mean where still not fighting. I'm still pissed at you remember?"

"Then why did you even stay?" Miles asks with a huff, but is thankful the older man hadn't unintentionally wrecked the carefully laid out plans he had begun to put in effect.

(He was calling it _Operation: Into the Spider-Verse and Out With Love_ )

"Because Spidey is smart, and I can't have him onto me that I'm onto him. Well not, onto him, I mean there's nothing more I'd love then being ontop of him, or vice versa, Daddy Pool ain't picky."

_[Jesus. I know you have this verbal diarrhea complex, but please don't be afraid to shut the fuck up at any point now.]_

_{Maybe if you imagined what me and the big guy where thinking, you wouldn't be so crabby, you tell him big fella!}_

"But anyways, I don't want him thinking where fighting because then he can totally say I-told-you-so, and, remember when I told you that you'd fuck up Miles and you did?" and I hate being told I'm wrong, it sucks biiiig time, especially since Spider- Man is always so super smart and super right all the time," he finishes innocently, though the younger spider knows better.

"Well I don't know if he's _that_ smart..." the black spider mutterers to himself as he rethinks on how clueless the other hero really was in some regards that were painstakingly obvious.

He had meant the comment for himself, but Wade had heard.

"What the fuck did you just say?"

"W-what?" Miles stutters, trying to process what has the hot headed older man triggered so easily; the cold and calculated voice ringing a familiar tone of reminiscent of yesterday.

"You take it back right now." And Deadpools moving with trademark trained skill, jacked arms curling against the black suit that he holds too tightly.

If anyone asked if Miles and Wade were friends, the younger boy would respond, 'yes' without a second thought.

With that being said, that didn't mean the young Spiderling was knieve, knowing Wade was capable of doing many dastly actions if pushed far enough.

Miles just hoped to god that his little plan wasn't the breaking point.

 _ **So much for worrying about Spider-Man..**_. the kid couldn't help but think to himself.

"S-sorry Wade, I don't know what I was thinking,"

"It's fine, I forget your a damn kid sometimes, don't mind me," Wade's finger uncurl as soon as the apology is uttered, and the muscular man seems almost bashful as he takes a few hesitant steps back.

"I..I just get defensive over him sometimes, you know..."

Miles decides not to push.

"So will you stay and eat with me... _please._ "

And Wade knows he should be mad, the two hadn't talked since the awkward heated conversation from before but his stomach rumbles and the damn kid is pleading with hopeful eyes and...

"Alright, how do I say no to that face."

_[Easily, watch. FUCK.NO.]_

_{Don't be a sour pickle, we ate his food it's the least we can do. Ooh, speaking of, check to see if there's any sour pickles stashed away. White's got me all hungry!}_

An easy grin slips into place as Wade crashes loudly back on the blanket, sheet bunching up around the heavy gritty boots as Wade whistles to himself, opening the basket once more and peaking in.

Breathing for the first time, the young Spiderling slips down gracefully beside the older man, giving space before changing gear and shifting closer.

Spider-Man had left, but Miles wasn't taking any chances in case the hero decided to make a surprise visit.

Both boys sat in silence, chewing thoughtfully as Miles analyzed the events of today.

He was starting to have his doubts, but the ball was rolling and the action was in place, too late for second thoughts as the younger man wondered if he would survive long enough in achieving his goal of hooking the two Super's up together.

Miles was on a confusing roller coaster, with only one thought being certain. _**Jesus, Wade has it fucking bad for Spider-Man.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Let me borrow your suit."

And he knows he should be casual as he lands softly down on the rooftop Miles was currently perched at, alone thankfully, but he doesn't care, knowing one way or another he would get what he wanted.

Though it seemed every interaction between both Spider-Boys seemed to start off the same, he was hoping for a different ending with Wade this time.

Mile's head cocks slightly as he takes in the older heroes words before he responds lightly and with a new edge to his voice,"Well I don't know if red and blue are really my color Spider-"

But then Peter remembers earlier, remembers the _pre-date_ and his stomach grows cold as the rest of what the kid says is completely lost upon deaf ears.

He wants to ask, desperately.

_**How did your DATE go?** _

_**What did Wade say?** _

But he was terrified, knowing that a particular answer would devastate him.

Yet still he couldn't resist, needing to be with Wade, if he couldn't 'really' be with him.

He need to show him, convince him. Help him realize despite his sudden reservations to hang only with the kid.

Peter could be better then Miles _for_ Wade....

_**I AM better then Miles.** _

Such sureness, but the thought is quickly interrupted with a new, terrible thought.

_**So then...why is Wade going on ~~dates~~ with Miles and not me?? ** _

_**Hangouts!** _

As if the afterthought made up for the slip in his spiraling emotions towards the loud mouthed ex merc.

"I just want to take your suit out for a test and make sure everything is operating at full functions." he says almost robotically, trying to focus on his task at hand and not the unsure, unknowing pain.

_**Keep it together, Peter.** _

Miles grins wickedly to himself, knowing _exactly_ what Peter was playing at but the Spiderling couldn't help himself, he was having too much fun; and thankfully Spider-Man was always a hero, knowing if he was an ex-mercenary like Wade that he perhaps wouldn't of made it past the first couple days with Wade.

"I've been looking at it myself, and everything is working fine, great actually! I've even been working on some modifications to enhance the suit, wanna see?"

_**No.** _

"Ah...maybe later," he smiles a quiet smile, eyes sparkling behind the clear discouragement.

_**Fuck. What now.** _

He couldn't just come out and say it, especially if Miles was trying to...woo Wade.

He shuddered at the thought, breathing deeply to keep his anger in check.

"Why don't you tell me why you _really_ want to borrow the suit," and Mile's isn't angry, in fact to Peter it almost sounds like he's...mocking him.

_**Bastard! Whose bright idea was it for me to put Wade near this kid?! Where the fuck is Cable when I need him!** _

He feels his blood coil, horrified that his secret has been found out. But, he has to be sure, not wanting to say anymore then he needed.

"And what exactly is the _real_ reason, Miles."

Peter's terrified to ask but he knows he has to, he _needs_ to. If he was being so transparent that even the kid noticed, then surely so had Wade, right?

A dark and unpleasant thought drifts across the heroes brain as he wonders if maybe Peter was being so damn obvious that it was scaring the ex merc away.

 ** _It would make sense as to why Wade doesn't want to be anywhere near me anymore.._ **and Spider-Man can't help but internally curl up on himself with self loathing.

Spider-Man is so caught up in a fresh wave of self pity that he almost misses the Spiderlings next words.

Almost.

"You wanna patrol with Wade and make sure he's doing a proper job."

 _ **Huh?** _The comment startles and stops the brunette's train of thought as he can't help but breath a sign of relief that his secret was safe. For now.

_**Okay..wait..yeah...that could actually work. Better then admitting I'm pathetically trying to get close to him.** _

"I mean, unless there's some other reason that I'm not aware of?" And there was no mistaking the blaitant guile tone; the straight arrogance that curled at the corner of each word uttered as Peter noticed he was having a hard time picturing Miles as a kid anymore; and he certainly couldn't seem any traces of his trademark innocence that he plastered on when the well endowed ex merc was present in the room with them.

Peter falters slightly, unprepared for the accusation or the fact that Miles is standing firm, hands on his hips in a challenging tone as Peter can make out the faint outline of a slightly muscular chest. _**Did Miles go through puberty or something?** _The brunette doesn't remember the kid looking like that, and he swallows the lump in his throat down, attempting to taper off a form of neutral chaos as he can't help but wonder if Wade's noticed the change in the kid as well.

He prays to god, he hasn't.

When Miles continues to stare at Peter, the man in question realizes that the kid is waiting for something.

"Well?" Miles draws, right on cue and Peter snaps back to his senses as he shakes his head clear, unsure how to respond.

"Yes that's-" But to Spider-Man's horror, the young man didn't stop there; deciding he no longer cared for whatever Peter had to say.

"And I'm guessing you just want to make sure that Wade's gorgeous body isn't distracting me from learning proper techniques, right? And I don't blame you, I find myself...distracted..now and then. But who isn't right?" he chuckles darkly, a flash of an unknown emotion sketched across big pupils as he continues to lock eyes with the older hero.

Peter was confused, lost, hurt, and agitated before Miles had even opened his mouth. But now the bold statement hits hard, completely throwing Spider-Man for a loop- this time freezing in place as his mouth opens in a gaping surprised fashion.

_**!! G-gorgeous body...** _

"H...have you seen Wade with his mask off completely yet??" He doesn't dare ask, ' or without anything?' already disturbed over the fact that Wade has put his trust in someone he's known only for a couple days, an insecurity that had taken Peter and Wade _months_ to get past before the ex mercenary had felt comfortable enough to be without it around him at times of eating or following a rough night.

"MM, nothing besides his lips,though that's enough to keep me satisfied for awhile," and Miles mummers dreamily as he looks to the side, masked eyes staring at the dark night sky blanketing around them.

The omission of not being at that level with the ex mercenary should satisfy the hero, appease him, but it doesn't, infact doing the complete opposite.

Peter feels sick, stomach lurching as he fights back the bile that churns his insides out. He can't possibly think of anything to say in response to such a lecherous comment but Miles is more then ready to help.

"But he talks about himself all the time, so I can imagine."

"Yeah I bet," the brunette responds dryly, looking away from the younger man.

"Have you seen him out of-"

"Obviously, me and Wade have been rolling together for awhile now," Peter cuts in sharply, not bothering to hide the sense of pride that comes from knowing he had and Wade had experienced something together that the other Spider had not

_**.... yet.** _

"And..?"

Peter blinks, regaining his thoughts.

"And...what?"

Rolling his eyes, Miles jabs at a friendly attempt of a gesture, to Peter it's too sharp, too cold.

"And, am I right. Is he fucking gorgeous?"

"Language! and...and..."

Peter slips, unsure of what to say. _**Lie?**_ No, he didn't want to lie about Wade, the heavily scarred man got enough shit from other outsiders that couldn't truly see a work of art in front of them.

When Wade had first revealed himself to Peter all those months ago, Peter had been ready, bracing for the worst. He had heard the stories, the rumors. How hideous and grotesque he was.

But when he took off that red and black mask, that's not what Peter saw at all..

In fact that was the furthest from the young brunette's mind.

Wade was the most unique looking man he ever laid eyes on, and Peter has had his fair share of weirdo villains and odd team- ups.

But they all paled in comparison to Wade. He was bald, eyebrows completely gone, and his scars started from the tip of his head, to his tightly broaded chest, down to the end of his toes. The marks were constantly shifting,changing; always moving; like the man himself. To top it all off, the muscular man must of had to Peter's knowledge, the most perfect set of white pearly teeth, topped up with the most gorgeous deep set of blue irises the hero ever did see.

It was Wade in a nutshell, and it was...

_**Perfect.** _

So no, Peter would not lie about his friends appearance to make himself seem uncaring, he couldn't do that even if Miles was here, waiting expectedly; and too eagerly for his answer.

Instead he goes for vague," You will never ever meet another man like Wade Winston Wilson."

"Oh I know, we had such an amazing picnic earlier," Miles replies dreamily, and Peter fights back the tears that have started to build.

_**God damn, why am I so upset just because Wade's ~~hanging~~ doing whatever! Who fucking cares!** _

Miles says something, and Peter doesn't hear, tuning out to the world as he feels lost in the moment, numb and unexisting.

He tells himself over and over that he doesn't care but it's a poor excuse of a lie, the falsehood not making past second breath.

He's snapped back to the present however when a steady arm shakes at his shoulder, snapping him back to reality.

"I'm hanging out with my Uncle tonight, so you can borrow the suit then, okay?"

Peter doesn't respond, just nods mutely, no longer receptive about anything other then going home and hiding.

Peter doesn't care anymore.

Well, truthfully, the problem is that Peter cares too much, and the hero is noticing that he's feeling way too emotional.

But the hero also notes there's not a damn fucking thing he can do about it.

For the first time in a long time, Spider-Man feels helpless.

                                                                            *

"Can...can I tell you something Miles?"

'Miles' blinks up innocently, as Peter tries his best at pretending to be the younger man. He nods quietly in hopes of encouragement, really not wanting to say anything more then what was needed.

He had his voice modifier built on both suits so he would be fine in that department but although Wade was daft in some areas, he was disturbingly perceptive in others and Peter didn't want this to be one of those times as he suddenly felt uncomfortably hot in the younger man's suit.

"I'm serious my little Spiderling, if I tell you this, you can't tell _Spider-Man,_ promise me that."

At the implications of his words, Peter panics, dread filling his pores as he says the thing that stupidly pops into his web-filled head.

"I already know about the wine from earlier and Mile's underage drinki- I mean," Peter halters for a second, freezing in horror as he catches himself.

He was supposed to be pretending to be Miles and he just accidentally outed himself!

_**Fuck! Smooth one Parker.** _

Luckily, the ex merc seems to be too busy lost in his own thoughts to even notice the slip, instead rolling his eyes and shaking his head with a small smile plastered on his face.

"Man your fucking hilarious," and Deadpool's batting his gloved hand back and forth as he laughs it off, before face turning a stony calm.

"But seriously, Miles," The ex merc's husky voice lowered a notch deeper and his demeanor shifted. Commanding. Assertive.

And if _that_ voice didn't do something to Peter, a rising blush blanketing the tips of the heroes ears a heavy crimson.

"I'm being serious. You can't tell anyone, _especially_ Spider-Man."

The wave of excitement changed irrevocably in an instant.

_**What the fuck Wade- what do you mean, you can't tell me??** _

Anger, dashed in a mere instant with a single thought.

_**Oh god what's he going to say..** _

..Presumptions now shifting to complete trepidation.

_**That he's in love with Miles!?** _

His heart stutters and stops at the image.

Still he nods, yes, once more. Knowing this was why he had come, to find the truth.

There's a heavy charged silence that Peter swears lasted six hours.

In reality, it was seven seconds, but the hero wanted to rip his hair out all the same as he waited with baited breath.

"I thought about killing someone this morning, and I almost did it."

The reveal hits with a heavy weight that internally knocks the breath out of the hero.

_**OH.** _

'Miles' straightens up, worry setting into his gut as he tries to find the right words to say.

He hadn't been expecting such an omission, and truthfully Spider-Man isn't sure whether to be relived or horrified by the revelation.

 _Almost_ did it, helps keep Peter afloat as he tries to ground himself with the present.

His first instinct is to yell, to demand why Wade would throw everything away that the two of them had worked so hard at getting to a good place. But he knows it would backfire. Wade would instantly become defensive; feeling attacked, and Peter doesn't have to be a hero to know pissing off a ex(hopefully) mercenary wasn't the soundest of ideas.

The second being that he was supposed to be 'Miles' and he was unsure of how the kid would really react to such a thing. The last thing he needed was for Wade to realize it was really Peter under the costume and not the kid. His spidey senses didn't have to pre warn him of such an idiotic and disastrous idea that would be.

 _ **Not that Wade would know who I was anyway...**_ Peter can't help but reflect mournfully, wishing he had tried to reach out and hang with Deadpool besides patrolling before it seemingly become too late.

Deadpool coughed nervously in the background and Peter stilled, realizing in alarm that he still hadn't said anything in response to the ex merc.

_**Focus Peter! Don't fuck this up twice.** _

_**So, feelings.** _

_**Right. How am ~~I~~ \- I mean,Miles, supposed to respond? ** _

_**Angry? A chaotic neutral?** _

Finally he meekly manages a, "W-who?"

Deadpool shrugs his shoulders at this.

And Peter doesn't miss the way Deadpool's body instantly reacts, relaxing every so slightly at the acknowledgement as he darts his face quickly at the Spider before fixing his eyes forward.

"Neighbor next door with the too loud base that doesn't know how to play a guitar from a tuba, maybe some old man that gives me the wrong look, ... I don't know... does it matter?" Wade finishes quietly, still not looking anywhere but forward.

Then he adds, " I just feel so defeated... and lost lately."

Peter was horrified at the older man's full disclosure, but slightly comforted with the fact that ~~Deadpool~~ Wade seemed disappointing with himself, instead of his old school usual demeanor after a talk of killing someone or something.

His hearts hammering in his throat as he finds himself working up the courage to ask, " So what...what changed. Why didn't you do...you know.."

Wade laughs at this before turning, eyeing Peter with scrutinizing detail before sighing loudly and swinging his legs back and forth.

"You did."

"Me?"

Peter's heart skips a beat as it thumps even louder and Wade must of noticed his shock because he's rubbing his neck bashfully before muttering, " Yeah. Remember when you asked me that one night about...." he pauses, reflecting back from the looks of things before eyes grow steadily clear and he continues on, "Why I stopped being a mercenary, why I stopped doing what I became the sole definition of."

Desperately racking his brain, Peter tries to think back to when Wade would of mentioned such a thing to him, not daring to ask for clarification knowing the other man would be offended by the question, assuming Peter hadn't cared enough to remember.

_**But why can't I...** _

_**Oh...** _

A heavy blanket of cold slaps thickly against Peter's chest as he feels completely smothered, suffocating if but for a moment.

The reason why Peter couldn't remember was because it never happened.

At least not with him...

Peter had been caught up in the moment with Wade, forgetting he was dressed up in Miles suit tonight and supposed to be the man in question.

 _ **So wait that means...**_ blood running cold in a wave of depression.

"So what exactly did _I_ do to help?"

Wade purses his lips, an unsure look blanketing the features of the sharp fitted mask before he decides, 'fuck it' and shoots for broke.

"Spider-Man doesn't believe in me anymore, Miles, or fuck, maybe he never did. And honestly I've had my fair share of people look down on me or judge me, or even refuse to trust me despite helping multiple times. And I'm okay with all that, I know what I've done in the past and no amount of white wash will change the past and I've accepted that. But Spider-Man..." he stutters a breath but carries on before 'Miles' can respond.

"He was different. He never gave up on nobody, no matter how terrible. God you could kill everyone he ever loved and he'd still catch you and web you up for the police to arrest. Me? Well my little Spiderling, changed or not, I wouldn't be so lenient. I would..."

He shakes his head, cutting himself off as he knows he's about to spiral and get dark, probably worried he'll scare the kid off as he continues, much lighter.

"But if Spider-Man stops believing in you, then there's really no hope left and that's not just my cynical depression talking, this is straight facts from the Marvel handbook, Stan Lee approved."

_**If Spiderman stops believing in you?.....** _

_**W...Wade....oh god.** _

Peter stares, unbelieving what Wade had just divulged with him. How could he think such a thing? That Peter would just give up on him, just like that?

 _ **WHY would you even think such a thing??** _Peter was absolutely confused at how Wade could get his attempts of trying to hang with the ex merc in question twisted in something that Wade thought was negative.

He wanted to ask where the older man got gotten such an insane notion but found his mouth wouldn't move despite his lips opening and closing at will.

He tries to speak,to grab Wade and pull him into a tight hug. He want's to murmmers sweet praises in his ear, and squeeze all the doubt away, but Peter finds he can't remember how to communicate; how to move.

Which suits Wade just fine, as he barrels on, anxious to say what he has to say and forget about it.

"But you stayed with me when I told you how I had stopped killing only 9 short months ago. You didn't look at me with disgust or horror like most do, no, you stayed and you listened.

When I wouldn't take my mask off you didn't push, and you didn't run screaming when I told you what I...look like..."

Peter's heart tightened at this.

"I would never do that Wade. NEVER."

_**And I would never give up on you Wade...never...** _

Deadpool stares at 'Miles' nervously from the corner of his eyes before he takes a breath, making up his mind on something.

He reacts quick, faster then Peter is able to grasp before Wade is reaching and pulling back on his trademark mask, exposing his face to the chilling air.

He's stuttering over his words, clearly nervous, but Wade rumbles on, refusing to be detoured.

"I..I fucked up with Spider-Man but I thought...I thought..maybe you could be my chance to start over. A clean slate. You haven't seen my...other side,and...and..." Wade's eyes are wide and exposed; vulnerable as the man anxiously clutches at his mask that's currently pressed against his chest.

"This is me, the real me. Scars and all. I don't want to hide anything from you, I just want to be... better."

Peter can't help but trail his eyes over the exposed skin as much as he can, noticing and knowing that Wade's keeping his face painfully neutral for a reason, but he doesn't miss the way the muscular man's breath hitches in nervous anticipation as he waits for his response.

The face doesn't surprise him, after all Peter's seen it countless times before as Spider-Man. But, this was the first time Peter was seeing Wade in a different light, first time seeing him unmasked in a long time. He looked, ~~scared,~~ terrified, clutching desperately to his mask as he shyly looked down at the ground where his boot was scuffing the floor.

Peter couldn't help that his first thoughts were, God how can such a muscular man be so damn cute?? Really, if anything, Wade was to blame for Peter thinking such absurd thoughts.

This moment was big, and it would of been for Miles as well, as the ex mercenary by the name of Wade Wilson finally removed his mask to another person, letting them in.

Unfortunately Peter didn't take any of that into account or how hard that step had been for Wade, he couldn't. He was completely capitalized, mesmerized.

_**God your perfect.** _

"Wade...." Peter cuts in gently as he notices Deadpool was still currently rambling, "Your beautiful...inside and out," and Peter can't stop himself from moving forward, gentle hands cupping the ex mercenaries cheek on either side as the hero runs a gloved hand softly against the side of the older man's face.

And Wade startles, a choked noise escaping past thin lips as Peter sees the tell tale signs of tears wetting the ex mercenaries eyes.

He's suddenly pulling Peter close, strong thick arms wrapped warmly around the younger man as he curls the two of them close, embracing in a warm and comfortable hug.

It feels good, perfect in fact, to be held by Wade, to be touched by the older man. To be the one comforting him in his hour of distress. Peter clings desperately to the moment, holding back a whine of need as he prays for the moment to never end.

Unfortunately, his prays go unanswered as the cold harsh bite of reality comes crashing down in one blinding turn.

The ex mercenary is shaking slightly, murmuring quiet whispers of praise, of desperate hope. It takes Peter a second to be able to pick up on what Wade is saying; suddenly wishing desperately he hadn't as a rush of guilt floods in.

"It feels so good to be _honest_ , to have someone who seems to really care, and you don't know how much this means to me, honestly. Your the _only_ one who understands; who sees me for me, the _real_ me.

_**The ONLY one....** _

"I..I don't even know what to say.." And Wade's voice fills with another round of thick tears that he doesn't bother trying to cover up.

"Thank you _Miles_ ,

     Thank you

       Thank you."

As Peter hugs the slightly damp ex- mercenary close, he can't help but realize what has just happened, and everything the stronger man has just confined in with him.

**_No, not me..._ **

**_Miles..._ **

The name stiring an icy grip of shame and guilt that threatens to overwhelm him but he can't show it, can't stress Wade any further then the older man was clearly already in.

As Peter tightens the hold between the two of them, it's with a heavy heart that he realizes he had finally got his wish.

In this moment, he finally had Wade to himself, no Miles, no responsibilities.

The thought digs deeply in Peter's gut as he feels Wade hiccup loudly, breath ghosting on the side of the heroes mask.

"I'd be so lost without you my little Spiderling, you know that right?" he mutters sweetly into the corner of the brunettes ear.

His response is easy, for it's the only honest thing Peter has said in awhile.

"M-Me two Wade," the muffled voice responds sluggishly back, as if waking from a horrific nightmare of a dream.

Wade hums happily at that, pulling back slightly from the hug, though arms still wrapped firmly around Spider-Man's lithe body as the corner of his mouth turns up into a small timid smile at 'Miles.'

Wade's reaction was- stunning- and real- and _honest._

 

And Peter... well Peter couldn't help but hate himself. This was not what he had planned, not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Whew!* worked my left ass cheek on this sucker! sorry it took so long, hopefully you all like! :D
> 
> If so, comments & kudos are immensely appreciated, they mean everything to me and keep me informed if I haven't bollocks everything up. :'D

**Author's Note:**

> So not sure if it's obvious or not, but just recently went and saw Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse and spoiler alert:  
> It is amaaaazing!
> 
> Anyways first time with the character Miles, so be gentle.
> 
> Comments & Kudos GREATLY appreciated if you liked the story, they are literally my soul food and keep me smiling for days :3


End file.
